


A Rocket Coincidence

by Bloodcountessbathory



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pokemon GO
Genre: Eeveelutions!, F/M, Team GO Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 42,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodcountessbathory/pseuds/Bloodcountessbathory
Summary: Kalysta O'Malley (OC) is just your average trainer, trying to get through everyday. What happens when she meets a member of Team Rocket that changes her life when she never expected it?Its a WIP! I've gotten to a part where I need a backstory for Cliff and since we don't know much I'm coming up with it as I go!I'm terrible at summaries and this is my first time posting a fanfic online so please bear with me! I've tried to blend the Pokémon world with that of the Pokémon Go game. There will be some NSFW scenes as the story progresses, but they will be marked for those that don't want to read it. Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Cliff X OC
Kudos: 14





	1. A Coincidental Meeting

Kali was awoken by a soft nuzzle on her cheek by her Umbreon, Rowan, letting her know it was time to get up. She rolled over in her sleeping bag and pulled the top over her head with a groan.

“Just a little longer.” Kali pleaded through the cover as Rowan began pawing at her through the sleeping bag, she had trained it too well. Throwing off the cover Kali glowered at her Umbreon who took a seat next to the extinguished campfire and began cleaning its paw, its job complete. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” Kali stretched, taking in the day. It was a warm and hazy dawn which meant it was going to be another sunny summer day. She was grateful for the pleasant weather as all of her nights for the past week had been spent camping outdoors.

Rummaging in her pack Kali pulled out a few raspberries for Rowan to eat while she packed up the campsite, Kali herself would eat later as she was anxious to hit the road. This was going to be her last day of travel and while there was definitely something about traveling Kali loved she was also looking forward to sleeping in a real bed that night.

Her end destination was Silver Town in the Johto Region, which was located at the base of Mount Silver, but today she was going to take a small detour through the ruins of the ancient city of Pokemopolis. The ruins had always seemed interesting to her and while she had passed this way before she had never taken the time to go and explore them. From what she knew the site had been excavated and any artifacts that had been found were safely preserved in museums but there were still some structures you could get to.

“Alright, girl. Time to go.” Her Umbreon sat patiently as Kali gave her a pat on the head before returning it to its pokeball for the day. Hauling her pack over her shoulder Kali set out towards the main road. She had purposefully camped close to the site so the walk there this morning shouldn’t be too long of one. Kali took a breakfast bar out of her pack, listening to the sounds of the forest come alive around her as the sun began rising. It would have been peaceful except for the unmistakably harsh chatter of a flock of nearby Starlys.

The road took her gradually uphill and the forest eventually gave way on her right to just the stone of the hillside. Kali trailed her fingers along the top of what looked to be the remnants of an old stone wall that ran along the road, wondering about the people who built it. Further along on her left she spotted a small sign that said ‘Pokemopolis’, the arrow on it indicating a small path that led down the hillside. The path was rather steep but after a few minutes of walking Kali came to a larger clearing with what appeared to be the foundations of several old buildings. This must be it. A flock of Pidgeys flew off as she approached making it obvious, if the quiet of the forest hadn’t, she was the only one around.

Kali strolled over to the closest ruin, feeling a bit like a tourist as she read over the plaque in front of it. Each site had notes on what the archaeologists thought each area had been used for along with pictures of what artifacts they had found at each spot. She snapped some photos, making a note of what museums the artifacts were housed in to maybe visit one day.

After a good amount of wandering around she had seen what there was to see and found herself back where she started. Pulling out her Pokegear she checked the map just to make sure she was still headed in the right direction and a ping on the screen piqued her interest. Clicking on it zoomed the screen into a Pokestop that was labeled as 'Ancient Shrine'. Sweet. Kali had hoped that there would be one out here she could earn some points at and if she hurried it didn’t look like it would take her that much farther out of the way.

The path that led there took her further down the hillside and even though it was warm out she was glad for her boots as the road became more rocky. She pulled her red hair up into a messy bun to get it off the back of her neck as the mid-morning sun beat down on the rocky hillside making it feel even hotter. Eventually the path took a turn and led along a wide river. Kali could immediately feel a difference in temperature as a cool breeze swept across the water. She rechecked her Pokegear and it showed the Pokestop as just up around the next bend.

The spot itself was obvious when she reached it as the path she was on opened up into a much wider area. The rock of the hillside had been clearly carved into to reveal the ‘Ancient Shrine’. It was a large statue shaped like a bell that sat on a stone altar above a staircase that looked like it led down under the hill but, unfortunately, it was gated off and locked. A plaque in front of the gate had the large Pokestop QR code on it along with a brief explanation of what the shrine was. Kali took out her Pokegear and scanned the code, her Pokegear making a cheerful ding as it registered the new location for her and added 500 coins to her account. She whistled in appreciation, that would certainly get her quite a bit of supplies. A bit of movement near the base of the statue caught her eye and she glanced down to see a small Krabby shuffling along on the stone, clearly wary of Kalysta.

“Aren't you cute.” Kali snapped a picture with her Pokegear as the Krabby began sidestepping towards the water's edge. She moved aside to let it pass and then checked her map again. If she continued down this path it looked like it circled back up the hillside and connected with the main road to Silver Town. Perfect. She considered letting Lyra, her Vaporeon, out for a quick swim but decided against it as she still needed to reach Silver Town before dark. She was about to head forward when she heard the crunch of footsteps from up ahead and a rather large man strolled around the corner. His black outfit emblazoned with a large red “R” on it was an instant giveaway as a Team Rocket member, subtly wasn’t in their vocabulary. He seemed almost as surprised to see her as she was to see him but quickly shook it off.

“This is a bit far out of the way to be traveling.” He stopped and crossed his arms over his chest, clearly sizing her up. “If you're thinking of passing by you're going to have to battle me first.”

Kali groaned internally, the last thing she needed right now was another delay. She had figured this was far enough out of the way, with obviously no one around, to make it worth any other Trainers or Team Rocket members setting up for battles. Maybe she should have just stuck to the main road but it was too late now.

“Not interested.” She tried to sound indifferent while taking a few steps forward but he moved into the middle of the path to block it.

“It ain't a request.” He frowned in annoyance.

Kali weighed her options. She could go through with a battle but it was getting much too hot and she still needed to reach the city for the competition tomorrow, preferably with her pokemon at full health. Or she could head back the way she had come from but that would be a hell of a lot of backtracking and might make her late for curfew at the dormitories in Silver Town. Maybe there was another option.

“Look, I'm just trying to get to Silver Town before nightfall.” She tried reasoning. “I don’t have time for a battle.”

“Well I'll just make my win quick then.” He countered, smiling arrogantly.

“So, you're really not going to let me pass?” Kali toyed with the single pokeball clipped to her belt as she strolled closer, stopping a couple feet away from him.

“If you’re headed to Silver Town you’re probably competing in the conference.” He ignored her question. “You can’t tell me you’re afraid of one little match out here.” He was goading her and as much as she hated to admit it, it was working. She felt a flare of anger rise in her chest and took a deep breath.

“I’m not, I just don’t want to waste my time proving I can wipe the floor with you.” She shot back.

“You? Defeat me?” He gave her a dismissive once over before laughing. “Not gonna happen.”

“Like you said, I must be heading to Silver Town for the conference. So I’m clearly strong enough to compete. Which is probably more than you can say.” Two could play this game and it appeared she hit a nerve.

“You Team Trainers think you're all so tough but you're nothing but cowards, and-”

“I am NOT a Team Trainer.” She cut him off, a new spark of anger flaring in her chest.

“You think I didn't notice the Valor pin on your pack?”

As soon as he mentioned the pin her face went dark. “Don't _fucking_ assume things you know nothing about!” Kali didn’t wait for a reaction and instead pushed past him, storming off around the bend as she tried to suppress her anger. She hadn't realized how fast she was walking until she reached the main road. She glanced behind her but the Team Rocket guy was nowhere in sight. Good. She kicked a small rock ahead of her as she continued on, her mood now sour.


	2. New Acquaintances

The sun was beginning to set when she reached Silver Town but fortunately the curfew was still a couple of hours away. It was a short walk to the Athlete's Village where she would be staying and as much as she would have liked to checkout the stadium she headed to the dormitories first. She checked in at the front desk, showing the receptionist her pass for the competition so they could assign her a room for the next couple of nights. Since this was a larger event everyone shared a room with three other people. 

“Thanks.” Kali took the room key handed to her as she was informed that three people were already assigned there with her. “Quick question! Do you know when the screening rounds start tomorrow?” 

“Sure! One moment.” The receptionist clicked around her computer screen a couple times. “Looks like they start at 8:00.” 

“Great, thanks again.” That would mean she would have to try and get to sleep early so she could be up on time. Not like she was going to be able to sleep anyway, the excitement would be keeping her awake no doubt. Kali turned to leave, going off in search of the cafeteria first as her stomach was growling from a long day on the road. The large room was mostly empty, the dinner rush already over, and she was able to get a meal quickly and eat in peace before finding her room. 

304, this was it. Kali paused in front of the door for a moment, hearing laughter from within. She knocked politely before swiping her keycard and entering. Inside there was a bunk bed on each wall and a desk with a chair and computer in between them facing the window, a typical arrangement for lodgings in a dormitory for competitions. A younger boy and girl were camped out on the bed to the left, their features so similar that Kali assumed they were related, and a girl that looked closer to her own age was laying on her stomach reading on the bottom bunk of the other bed. 

“Hi! Are you rooming here too!” The younger girl immediately got up from the bed and extended her hand.

“Yes I am.” Kali smiled warmly and shook the girl’s hand. 

“Awesome! Another girl, you’re definitely outnumbered now Noah!” she looked back at the boy who rolled his eyes. “My name is Maddie! That’s my brother, his name is Noah. Well, obviously.” She giggled. “You’re here to compete too, right?” 

“She clearly is Mads, why else would she be here?” Noah chided her as he rose from the bed, narrowing his eyes at the newcomer. “Hmph, you don’t look so tough.” 

“Noah!” Maddie hit her brother on the arm in protest. 

“What? No one’s gonna beat me! I’m going to win this whole thing!” 

“Yeah okay.” Maddie turned her attention back to Kali as Noah settled back on the bottom bunk. “Don’t mind him. So anyway, what’s your name?” 

“Oh, it's Kali.” She smiled awkwardly at the siblings. “I guess this one is mine?” She took her pack off and slung it up on the top bunk. The girl on the bottom bed glanced up at her briefly as Kali climbed up. 

“So what Team are you on?” Maddie had hopped up onto her top bunk and had her feet dangling over the side. “We’re Team Instinct.” She stated proudly. The girl under Kali’s bed scoffed. “She’s a Mystic.” Maddie waited until the other girl had looked back down at her book before sticking her tongue out at her. 

“I’m not on any Team.” 

“Oh! Are you hoping to make it on one tomorrow? I heard all the Team Leaders are here to recruit! You should join us! Instinct is the best! And our Leader Spark, well-”

“Here we go again.” Noah grumbled. 

“He’s just so dreamy! I really really hope I’ll be able to meet him in person! I’ve been working on training my Blitzle up, he’s even learned a new attack…” 

Kali was beginning to wonder if Maddie was even breathing at the rate she was talking. She also wasn’t thrilled to hear that Team Leaders would be here but wondered if Candela would even recognize her anyway, it had been so long. Maddie was finally cut off when the PA system in the room buzzed. 

“30 minutes until curfew!” A cheery voice came through alerting the complex of the lockdown for the night. Thank goodness. Kali got down from the bed to go wash up for the night and change into her pajamas. When she returned the two siblings were under blankets with the lamp on their side of the room turned off. The other girl was still reading and didn’t bother to look up as Kalysta climbed back onto the top bunk. A few minutes later the PA system buzzed again and the cheery voice announced lights out. Kali lay on her back staring up at the dark ceiling wide awake. It was always like this the night before something big, even though her body was tired from days of traveling on the road her mind was wired and she couldn’t stop thinking. Reaching into her pack she took out her pokegear and pulled the covers over her head to block out the screen light before she turned it on. Opening the messages box she clicked on the only conversation in it. 

*Made it to Silver Town!* Kali sent a quick text off to her best friend, Mara, and grinned when moments later her Pokegear buzzed with a new message.

*Yay! Glad you made it safely! Hope the trip wasn’t too bad! :)*

*Nothing too crazy*

*That’s good, I’ll be rooting for you tomorrow, good luck!*

*Thanks!!* Kali laid the phone on the bed next to her and began going over battle strategies to try and put her mind to sleep. She rolled over for the dozenth time hoping the girl in the bunk under hers was a heavy sleeper.


	3. First Win

She must have fallen asleep because she awoke to the sound of an alarm. Bolting upright Kali grabbed her Pokegear to check the time as she realized she had forgotten to set her own alarm for today. 7:00, she breathed a sigh of relief, she still had plenty of time to get ready and grab a quick bite to eat. 

“Turn it off, Noah!” Maddie’s voice complained from the other side of the room as Kali climbed down from her bunk. She was surprised to see the girl wasn’t in the bunk under her and the bed was already neatly made but she didn’t stop to think too much of it as the two siblings started bickering. Grabbing her pack she headed to the washroom to clean up and get changed. 

The cafeteria was much more crowded this morning than it had been last night when she grabbed dinner. Kali waited in line and got a bagel sandwich and coffee to go that she could eat while walking so she didn’t have to fight for a spot at one of the tables. There was already a good number of people walking around on the road to the stadium and most of the vendor stalls lining the sides of it were already open for business. 

“Kali!” A newly familiar voice sounded behind Kali and she turned to see Maddie and Noah making their way over to her. 

“Hi.” Kali wasn’t sure she had had enough caffeine yet to hold a conversation with Maddie. 

“Hey! I’m glad we saw you! I didn’t get a chance to wish you good luck before the screening rounds begin!” 

“Thanks! You too!” Kali smiled back hoping she sounded genuine. 

“I don’t need luck.” Noah stated smugly which earned him another punch in the arm from his sister.

“Don’t be so rude!” Maddie scolded him as they approached the stadium. Large screens were set up around the outside perimeter that displayed the matches for the morning. Every trainer’s name had been entered into a computer system that assigned pairs randomly to be fair. Kali headed over to the closet screen to look for her name, vaguely aware that Maddie and Noah were trailing behind her.

“Hah!” Noah exclaimed as he came up next to Kalysta pointing at one of the lists. Kali followed his gaze and saw he was pointing at his picture and name on the left and to the right was hers. “Looks like you’ll be losing your first battle.” 

“No way, Noah. I bet she’s gonna kick your butt!”

“Hey, who’s side are you on, sis?” 

“Looks like it starts in 15 minutes, you should probably head to the courts.” Maddie ignored Noah’s question while continuing to search for her own name. “I’m not matched for another hour, that means I can watch yours!” 

“Well, good luck,” Kalysta smiled at Noah but he was still pouting. “I’ll see you over there.” She took off before either of them could say anything else. The pre-screening rounds were held in smaller courts separate from the main stadium so that multiple matches could be done at once, since there were over 200 trainers competing. All the competitors would have three one-on-one battles in this screening round and at the end only the top 48 would move onto the semi-finals. Kali found her court number and checked in with the referee. A few minutes later Noah and Maddie showed up, the first looking much more smug than he had when she left them. Maddie waited until Noah was checking in to mouth ‘good luck’ to Kali with two thumbs up. 

“Okay trainers! Take your places.” Both Kali and Noah stood on opposite sides of the court as the screen behind the referee flashed on with both their names and ID photos in different colored blocks. Kali’s name was in green, Noah’s in red with the yellow Team Instinct logo in the top right. Next to their names was a digital wheel with alternating red and green blocks that would determine who was allowed to send out a pokemon first. This person would have the disadvantage as their opponent could choose their pokemon based on the weaknesses of their opponent’s. Kali held her breath as the colors of the wheel began flashing in a clockwise circle, slowing until it settled on red. She released her breath, adrenaline starting to rush through her veins, and turned back to Noah to see what he would bring out. 

“Gliscor! You’re up!” Noah announced, tossing a pokeball forward. A rather large purple bat-like creature emerged, its thick tail swishing back and forth vigorously as it took in its surroundings. Kali unclipped a pokeball from her belt. 

“Alright, Weiss. Let’s beat him.” She said softly to the ball before pressing the release and tossing it forward. Her icy Eevee evolution, a Glaceon, was a bit different in its coloring. Instead of the usual light teal body with dark teal accents on the feet and tail hers was white with blue accents, which was why Kali named it Weiss. There were several ‘oooo’s’ from people who had gathered to watch, unusual colored pokemon were rare. Kali glanced over at Noah and felt a twinge of pity for the kid as his face fell. Her ice-type was especially effective against his Gliscor. 

“Let the match begin!” The referee called. 

“Gliscor, fly up! Use Wing Attack!” Noah was quick with his commands. His Gliscor flew higher up and began beating its large wings preparing to attack. 

“Hold!” Kali called out to Weiss who obeyed. She waited until the Gliscor began to swoop down, its wings glowing white with energy, before shouting “Dodge!” There was no way for the Gliscor to redirect the attack and it slammed into the ground right where her pokemon had been moments before, sending up a cloud of dust. “Ice shard!” Kali called a command again. Weiss spun back quickly and opened her mouth, sending several sleek shards of ice at the cloud of dust. 

“Gliscor, fly up and Dodge!” Both of Noah’s hands were clenched in anticipation. His Gliscor rose up but there were visible ice crystals on one of his wings, a clear indication that at least one of Weiss’s attacks hit. “Use Earthquake!” 

“Careful, Weiss! Brace for it!” Earthquake was a strong move and there was no way her Glaceon, without the ability to fly, would be able to fully dodge it. The Gliscor began swinging its tail rapidly back and forth as Weiss hunkered low to the ground for more stability. Moments later the Gliscor swung its tail down in one final, powerful move, crashing it into the court and sending shockwaves across it. Kali’s Glaceon got knocked backwards and skidded a few feet on it's side. Weiss swiftly recovered and jumped back to the center of the ring, her white fur now streaked with dirt. 

“Gliscor, use Wing Attack!” Noah called again. Kali quickly had Weiss dodge and use her Ice Shard attack again, slowing Noah’s Gliscor down with ice even more as Noah called for it to use Wing Attack again. She was keeping a close eye on the Gliscor’s speed and after a third round of Weiss dodging and hitting Kali knew it was slow enough in its attacks that she could get a battle-finishing move in. 

“Weiss, Avalanche!” It was definitely a risk, Avalanche took longer to power up and left her pokemon open to attack but Kali was positive she could pull it off before Weiss was seriously injured. Her Glaceon crouched down in a stance and its body began to glow a faint blue, the fur along its back turning into small icy spikes as dots of snow began floating up from it to start forming a cloud above it.

“Gliscor, Aerial Ace now!” Noah looked more confident as his Gliscor flew higher up, its body glowing with a white energy before it shot back down in a blur of movement. 

“Hold!” Kali winced as the Gliscor slammed down into her Glaceon but when it shot back up she was relieved to see Weiss still standing, the cloud above her even larger. While Noah’s Gliscor had done the attack it had also clearly taken some damage from slamming into her Glaceon’s icy fur. It was clearly worn out. And flying lower than it had been. “Now!” Kali called out, smiling with hope as Weiss let out a short bark. Large chunks of ice rained down from the cloud and struck Noah’s Gliscor causing it to crash land into the ground. Everyone was tense as the cloud cleared. 

“Gliscor!” Noah cried out as his pokemon tried to right itself and fly but wound up collapsing on the court, obviously spent. 

“Gliscor is unable to battle! Kalysta O’Malley wins!” Kali knelt down with a grin as her Glaceon came back to her.

“You did great, girl.” She scratched behind one of Weiss’s ears as it let out a little chirp of contentment before she got out its pokeball to return it. Kalysta stood as Noah approached. 

“Good match.” He stuck out his hand for her to shake. 

“You, too. You did well.” 

“Not good enough.” Noah said sullenly as they both headed out of the court.

“It was only your first match, you still have a chance to move on.” Kali found herself consoling the younger kid. Maddie was right outside the gate but talking animatedly with a tall man who’s back was to them. As they approached she waved them over. 

“That was a great match!” Maddie beamed and the man turned to see who she was talking to. He was tall with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing way too much leather for a summer day. 

“Noah, right?” Spark flashed a smile while pointing a finger gun at Noah. “Your sister was just getting me up to date on your training! I’m glad I got to catch your match, it’s nice to finally meet you two in person.” Noah’s face flushed bright red as he stammered out a thanks. It seemed Maddie wasn’t the only one who was star struck. “Is that the Gligor you hatched from an egg? It's grown so much!” 

Kali was hoping to slink away but Spark shifted his attention to her. 

“Nice win!” Spark extended his hand in greeting. “My name is Spark, I’m the leader of Team Instinct. I don’t think we’ve met? I'm usually good with faces, I’m sorry if we have.” 

“Kalysta. And no, we haven’t.” 

“Then it's nice to meet you, Kalysta. Your Glaceon is impressive, you don’t see too many off color ones and it really seemed to trust you. I’m sure your Team is proud of your win.” 

“She’s not on any Team.” Maddie piped up. 

“Oh? Were you looking to join one?” Spark’s eyes lit up. “I always have spots open on my team for new Trainers. It looks like you have a great bond with your pokemon and they trust you, I think you’d make a great fit on Team Instinct. Just like these two!” Spark put an arm over each of the sibling’s shoulders and squeezed. Maddie looked like she was about to pass out from excitement.

“Thanks, but no thanks. I’m not looking to join any Team.” This is exactly what Kali had been hoping to avoid. She waited for a rebuttal but it didn’t come. 

“Keeping your options open, I get it.” Spark flashed another smile. “But if you ever decide to, keep Team Instinct in mind!” He winked at her before addressing the siblings again. “Anyways, I’ve got to get going. There’s more matches to catch! I look forward to checking in with you two again!” Maddie waved after him even after he had turned away. 

“There’ll be no living with her now.” Noah muttered under his breath as Maddie began hopping around in excitement. 

“Oh my mythics! I can’t believe he hugged me! I have to tell EVERYONE!” Maddie exclaimed as she pulled out her Pokegear and began tapping away rapidly. Kali gave Noah a look of sympathy. She might have to share a room with Maddie tonight but Noah was stuck with his sister. Noah rolled his eyes in response before reminding his sister that she had a match to get to. Kali watched Noah drag Maddie away with a chuckle before heading off to the line up board to see if she had been matched up for her second round yet.


	4. We Meet Again

There weren’t nearly as many people around the stadium now as there had been before the matches started, Kali quickly spotted her name in a slot for noon meaning she had plenty of time to grab another cup of coffee and some lunch before her second match. Coffee was definitely in order first and she was pretty sure she had seen a coffee vendor on the way here earlier. The street with vendors was more crowded and Kali had to weave her way through throngs of people to find the one she was looking for. The line was long, she was clearly not the only one who needed more caffeine.

“Hi! What can I get for you?” The guy behind the counter smiled pleasantly at Kalysta when it was her turn.

“Just a large iced coffee please.”

“Name?” He asked, pulling a large cup off the stack.

“Kalysta.”

“Alright, it’ll be up in a few.” After he finished ringing her up he pointed her to the end of the stall where several other people were waiting.

“Thanks!” She smiled back before moving aside. There were a couple small trees at the end of the stall and she leaned against the closest one to wait, the noise around blurring together into an almost meditative hum while she listened for her name. After getting her drink she took some time to wander around the courts to check out some of the other competitors. Kali recognized the girl from the bunk under her, Abigail according to the match screen, about to start a match and headed over to watch. Abigail was using a Milotic, which some considered to be the most beautiful pokemon and Kali could see why. Its serpentine body was a soft cream color with pinkish fins cresting down over its neck but its most stunning feature were the scales covering the lower portion of its sleek form that shifted in rainbow colors as the light hit it. Both trainer and pokemon were completely at ease during the match, working seamlessly together to beat their opponent in seemingly record time. Kali caught Abigail’s eye as she exited the court and smiled with a small wave that the other girl did not return as she walked off. Well so much for that, Kali thought as her stomach growled. It was definitely time for lunch.

While there were a number of food carts along the road they all had lines and Kali decided it would probably be easier to grab some food back at the dormitory cafeteria. It was not as crowded as it had been that morning and she was able to get a plate and find a place to sit that was relatively quiet. As she ate she checked her Pokegear, scrolling mindlessly through social media until it dinged with a new message.

*Good luck today!* Mara had texted.

*I won the first match! Two more to go! Although I beat one of the people I’m rooming with, poor kid took it a bit hard.*

*Awkward! But at least you won!*

*Heck yeah, hopefully the next two are just as easy.*

*You’ll do great, I have no doubt.*

*Thanks :)*

Kali hadn’t been paying too much attention to the cafeteria around her however she did notice the sudden hush. Glancing around it seemed like everyone had either fallen silent or were whispering amongst themselves.

“...Team Rocket, probably up to no good.” Kali caught the tail end of a fellow patron’s conversation and followed their gaze. Walking between the tables was none other than the man Kali had met in the ruins yesterday, and he had definitely spotted her.

Kali rose, gathering up her trash and hoping to get out before he caught up with her.

“So we meet again.”

Damn, Kali groaned internally, she could feel the eyes of the other patrons on her as she turned. He was standing a few feet from her with his arms crossed and almost looked intimidating if it weren't for the playful smirk on his face.

“Sorry, just leaving.” She skirted around the table to dump her trash and hoped he would take the hint. He didn’t, or he just ignored it. She was dismayed when she felt him fall in step next to her and that quickly turned to embarrassment as he got to the cafeteria door before her and pushed it open with one hand.

“Ladies first.”

Kali sighed loudly before pushing open the other door and walking through. It didn’t escape her notice that the people about to walk in stepped aside quickly and avoided her eye contact.

“I wanted to apologize.”

“For?” If he wasn't going to leave her alone she might as well find out why. She set a quick pace down the main road hoping to keep this short.

“Yesterday, I shouldn't have assumed you were a Team Trainer.”

“No, you shouldn't have.”

“Which is why I'm apologizing.”

“Funny, I didn't hear an 'I'm sorry'.”

“Are you always this feisty, or is it just me?” He laughed as Kali shot him a look that clearly said it was just him. “I did a little research, I saw you’re not on any team.”

“You what? Why?” Kali stopped dead in her tracks, glaring incredulously at him.

“Lets just call it curiosity. I saw you on the roster and caught your first match. You did well.”

Kali glared at him a moment longer wishing the conference didn’t display pictures of the trainers. “Fine, apology accepted.”

“You should join us, Team Rocket I mean.” He paused, glancing down at her. “I can see you under me.”

“Excuse me?!”

“What?" He questioned, faking innocence. "When you join its entry level. We call 'em Grunts. I could get you on my team although with your skill I doubt you would be a Grunt for long.”

She narrowed her eyes, he was enjoying this wasn't he? Getting a reaction out of her. “What are you some kind of boss or something?” She tried to sound as uninterested as she could.

“'Suppose I haven't introduced myself. Name's Cliff and, yes, I am a Leader with Team Rocket.” There was definitely a tone of pride in his voice.

“Is that a nickname or something?”

“No?” He frowned as she laughed. “What's so funny?”

“ _Cliff_?” She laughed again. “It's just so...” She gestured at his form. “You're built like that,” he raised a brow in confusion and she elaborated “Like a fucking _mountain_ , and your name is _Cliff_.” It was his turn to laugh.

“No one has ever put that together before, or at least not to my face.” He laughed. “I like your spunk, you would do well on my team.”

“Not interested.” Kali always expected this during competitions. When anyone found it she wasn’t on a Team it was always the same and even though she knew it would happen it didn’t make it any less annoying when it did.

“C'mon, think about it.” They had reached the end of the vendors and the point where the road branched off to the battle courts and Kali stopped.

“Oh, you know what let me do that right now.” Kali’s voice dripped with sarcasm as she paused, putting a hand to her chin in mock thought. “I’ve given it some thought and...still not interested. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have another match to get to.”

“Alright.” Cliff chuckled and stepped aside, dramatically extending his arm down the road to the court. “For now.” He winked at her before turning back the way they had come. Kali watched him go for a moment with a frown, she should feel more annoyed than she did. Shaking her head she started off towards the courts.


	5. Best Friends

Kali’s next two matches went smoothly as well. She got lucky again with the first of the two as she was not chosen to go first and took out her opponent’s Cacturne rather quickly with her Flareon, Ember. Her third match was a bit tougher as she had to go first but after a tense battle her Umbreon, Rowan, came out as victor. If only by a little. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Winning all three of the pre-screening matches meant she could move onto the semi finals the next day.

The room was surprisingly peaceful when Kali returned, only Abigail was there quietly reading again. Kali took Abigail's cue from earlier, ignoring the other girl as she climbed up onto the top bunk. Now that the first day was over she felt a little less anxious, even if she didn't make it to the finals she had made it into the top 48 and that was something to be proud of. She sat up in the bed, leaning back against the wall as she chatted with Mara.

*Let me know how you did!* Was the unopened text.

*You might not want to hear this…*

*Oh no, what happened?*

*I made it to the semi-finals!*

*You're so mean! You had me worried there for a minute! Congrats though! The semi-finals are tomorrow right? I think I saw an add for the live stream of the events. I'll try and keep an eye out for you.* Kali knew the event was broadcasted and the thought made her chest twist with anxiety. She wasn't thrilled with the notion that millions of people could be watching her battle, especially if she lost. What if her dad saw? He didn't even know she was out here, they hadn't spoken in so long. She pushed the thought from her mind.

*Had two attempted recruits today.* She quickly changed the subject away from the competition.

*Only two?* Mara joked. *It wasn't Candela was it?*

*Trust me, that would have been the first thing I told you. One was that Spark guy from the yellow team. And then a run in with Team Rocket, well two run ins actually.*

*Not those jerks, did they try and make you battle, wait you said recruit? They seriously asked you to join Team Rocket?*

*Well it was just the one guy. Ran into him yesterday in those Pokemopolis ruins. Then he tracked me down today. Asked me to join them.*

*Tracked you down? What do you mean? Am I gonna have to come out there and beat someone up?* Mara joked again.

*Haha! It's nothing, I'll be fine. You know I can take care of myself.*

The quiet was soon interrupted by the two siblings returning. Even before they got back to the room Maddie's bubbly chatter could be heard down the hall. Maddie, however, seemed to be the only one in a good mood. Noah was ignoring his sister and immediately went over to his bed and flopped face down.

"Oh cheer up will you." Maddie rolled her eyes and climbed up to her bed. "It's not the end of the world."

"Easy for you to say." Noah spoke into the pillow. Kali made the mistake of glancing over and catching the younger girl's eye.

"He's just upset cause he lost."

"You would be too." Came Noah's muffled voice again.

"Well I didn't!" Maddie grinned. "I had two wins and a draw so I can compete tomorrow! And I got to meet Spark! Today has been great!" Noah groaned, pulling a pillow over his head to drown out his sister's chatter.

"Congrats." Kali smiled back.

"I saw you two did as well." Maddie briefly glanced down at Abigail who continued to ignore everything in the room except her book. "I hope you _both_ do well tomorrow."

"You too." Just like the previous night the PA system alerted them to lights out shortly and the room fell quiet once more as they busied themselves getting ready for bed. Kali remembered to set her alarm this time and unlike the previous night fell asleep quickly.


	6. Semi-Finals

“Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Silver Stadium and the opening ceremony of the Johto League Silver Conference!” Large screens in the trainers’ waiting area broadcast the announcer as the general public entered the stadium. Kali watched one of the screens as the trainers milled about waiting to enter the stadium. Some exchanged pleasantries while others were using the time to size up their opponents.

“The stadium is filled to capacity as the crowd waits in anticipation for the trainers’ arrival! After a grueling screening process only our most talented trainers have moved on to today’s semi-final rounds!”

“Please form a line at the entrance to the field. We’ll be letting you onto the field momentarily.” Kali turned her attention away from the screen as a young man wearing a uniform called the trainers forward.

“This just in! The torch runner carrying the sacred flame from the Ho-Oh Shrine has just entered Silver Town!” Kali glanced back at the screen, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as Maddie lined up next to her. 

“Good luck!” The younger girl whispered to Kali as the double doors at the front of the room opened and the trainers were waived forward. The crowd cheered as the line proceeded onto the field, stopping where indicated, as the torch bearer came running onto the field and the crowd grew louder.

“The sacred Ho-Oh flame from the same legendary pokemon that was said to have quelled the battle being fought on these very grounds and restored life to the plains and forest is now being carried onto the Silver Stadium platform. Today we honor Ho-Oh by keeping the flame burning!” The flame roared to life in the large gold cauldron on the platform and the stadium quieted as the announcer raised a hand.

“Trainers! We know you are all excited to begin the competition! Now that the Ho-Oh sacred flame is lit we want to extend our warmest welcome and congratulations on making it this far! We hope you enjoy every moment of your time here! Battle with honor and pride and good luck to all!” The crowd applauded again as the trainers began breaking up into their assigned groups of three. Kali had to admit she was a little worried as one of her group mates was Abigail; after watching her battle so smoothly yesterday Kali wasn’t sure she stood a chance against her. 

Kali faced off against an older teenage boy, each releasing three pokemon onto the field between them. Her three Eeveelutions seemed so tiny against the large forms of her opponent’s pokemon; their Tyranitar, Nidoking, and Poliwrath towered over her Vaporeon, Espeon, and Leafeon as the referee called out the match. Kali’s mind raced with a strategy as she glanced over at the smug look on her opponent’s face. If she had to guess he would be relying on his chosens’ size to win the match. If that was the case it shouldn’t be too difficult for her to win, size wasn’t everything when it came to a battle. 

“This match is between Lance Cromwell of Mahogany Town and Kalysta O’Malley of Celadon City, good luck! Let the match begin!” The referee called, waving a flag down between them. 

“Lyra, Clover! Team attack Tyranitar!” Kali was hoping this was her best bet, pairing up two of hers against one of her opponents. This would leave her Espeon, Nirium, to defend against two but she should be able to handle it as Nidoking and Poliwrath were both weak against psychic types. 

“Poliwrath use Mud Shot!” While it may have been a forced decision for him Lance focused on his two against her one Espeon hoping to knock out one of her pokemon quickly as well. Nirium, however, was fast and continually dodged the other’s attacks while using her Confusion attack to slow them down. Lance’s face twisted in anger. “Nidoking, Sludge Wave!” Kali looked over in time to see a large wave of purple sludge rush across the field, trapping Nirium in the sticky goo. “Poliwrath, Dynamic Punch! Knock it out!” 

“Nirium, Psybeam!” Kali called. Her Espeon might be momentarily stuck but that didn’t mean she was defenseless. The red gem on Nirium’s forehead glowed and a beam of energy shot out at the Poliwrath that was leaping towards her, fist extended. The beam shot squarely into the Poliwrath’s chest and knocked it sideways causing the attack to miss and it going skidding across the battlefield. 

“Poliwrath, no!” Lance shouted as his pokemon lay there dazed, clearly not able to get up. 

“Poliwrath is unable to battle!” The referee called. The sludge from Nidoking’s attack had almost dissipated and Nirium had managed to break free. Kali focused back on her other two for now as Lance called for his Tyranitar retreat and help his Nidoking. Kali wasn’t going to let that happen. 

“Clover, Razor Leaf!” Kali’s Leafeon jumped forward, arching its tail forward to shoot a flurry of leaves at the Tyranitar. Kali was using this attack to temporarily blind the large creature so her Vaporeon could move in with another attack. The Tyrannitar swung blindly at the ground around it with its large tail but her two Eeveelutions were much too quick for it to land a hit. She kept this tactic up, slowly forcing the larger pokemon backwards while she kept an eye on its feet and when it stumbled she called for her Vaporeon to use Hydro Pump. The strong jet of water combined with the uneasy footing caused the Tyranitar to crash backwards. 

“Tyranitar is unable to battle!” The referee called again and Kali grinned. Her three against Lance’s one would be no match and after a few short minutes Lance’s Nidoking was knocked out as well. 

“Kalysta O’Malley wins!” She couldn’t help herself from whooping in excitement. 

“Dammit, you bitch!” Lance’s face was red with anger and he began advancing across the field but the referee stepped in front of him. Kali kept an eye on the situation as she returned her three pokemon to their pokeballs. Lance glared at her from over the referee’s shoulder but after a few moments he stormed away. 

“Okay trainers, the next match is Kalyta O’Malley against Abigail Prescott.” Kali took a deep breath, her excitement from moments go evaporating. Even though her Leafeon had just fought Kali brought her out again, knowing that at least one of Abigail’s would probably be her Milotic which was a water type, along with her Jolteon and Glaceon. Kali’s hunch was right and along with her Milotic Abigail was using a Lapras and a Golduck. Clearly Abigail had a preference for water types. Abigail eyed Kalysta coolly from across the field as the referee called for the match to start. 

Kali gave it her best shot but in the end she lost and before she could congratulate Abigail the other girl began walking off. “Wait!” She called after Abigail, taking a few quick steps across the field. Since these were round robin style matches Kali knew that Abigail’s next match was against Lance and considering how he had taken the loss against Kalysta she figured Abigail deserved a heads up, even if she had given Kali the cold shoulder. The other girl regarded her indifferently as Kali approached. “Just a word of warning, your next opponent Lance has a bad temper.” Kali cut right to the point, skipping any pleasantries. “Keep an eye on him.” Abigail met her gaze for a moment longer before nodding and turning to leave. 

Okay, Kali thought to herself as she took her place across from her last opponent. One win, one loss. Since Abigail had knocked out three of her pokemon Kali only had four left, and out of those two had already battled today. After both her and her opponent, Cole, had their chosen pokemon on the field the referee called for the match to start. 

They were evenly matched and while Kali managed to knock out one of Cole’s pokemon fairly early on he quickly did the same to her. By the end of the battle both had one pokemon left. Kali with her Umbreon and Cole with an Absol. Both traded blows back and forth but since they were both dark types and were resistant to each other’s attacks neither could get the upper hand. In the end the match was called a tie. 

“Great job!” Cole approached her across the field. “I’ll take a tie over a loss.” He extended his hand in congrats. 

“Same to you.” 

“I think we know who’s moving on from our group, though.” Cole joked as the two of them headed off the stadium field. “Abigail trounced me.” 

“Same.” Kali laughed, making small talk as they walked. “How’d you do against Lance?” 

“Oh, that guy was a piece of cake. Real asshole though.” 

“That he was.” She was glad to hear that Lance had lost against Cole meaning there was no way he would be moving forward. That guy didn't deserve a spot in the finals. 

“Well, I’m gonna catch some matches. Good luck!” Cole waved as he walked off leaving Kali alone.


	7. Tensions

It would be mid-afternoon before the rest of the matches would be wrapped up but Kali had decided to stay close to the stadium so when the finalists were announced she would be nearby to see them, although she had a sinking feeling she wasn't going to be moving forward. The only stop she made was to the Nurse Joy hospital at the Pokecenter to turn over her Eeveelutions for healing before it got too crowded. It seemed, however, she wasn’t the only one who had that idea; as she was entering she saw Lance handing over some pokeballs to Nurse Joy as well. She steered clear of him but if looks could kill Kali was sure she would have been dead. Fortunately there seemed to be enough people nearby that he held his temper.

Being in town for a competition Kali had felt confident enough to leave all her Eeveelutions with Nurse Joy for the night. There wouldn't be any wild Onix crashing through the woods here she would have to defend against and battling outside the competition was strictly prohibited. Meaning Cliff wouldn't be able to challenge her again here she laughed to herself. Although his attitude seemed to have changed once he was aware she wasn't on a team. Typical leader for you.

Kali was about to find a seat in the stadium to watch the last few matches but a familiar face caught her attention. Maddie was waving at her but this time she wasn’t with her brother.

“Hey! How’d you do?” Maddie was bubbly as always and didn’t wait for Kalysta to respond before continuing. “I lost all three of my matches unfortunately, there are some really great trainers here! But oh well, that just means I have to train more and come back again!” Kali couldn’t help but admire the girl’s outlook. “Were you gonna watch the last matches? You should come sit with us!” Maddie motioned for her to follow. Kali had assumed the younger girl had meant Noah when she said ‘us’ but instead found herself sitting with two other girls that looked about Maddie’s age and were all, surprise surprise, on Team Instinct. Maddie had Kali confirm that yes Spark had indeed hugged her and when they all began giggling Kali felt like an old lady. Maybe not quite old enough to be their mom, Kali mused, but definitely an older sister, much older sister.

After the last match Kali waved Maddie and her friends on as she hung back. She watched the stadium empty as she waited for the match results to be announced. When her group was finally displayed it was as she expected, with only four points she did not move on to the finals. Kali took a deep breath, allowing herself a few moments of disappointment before getting up. It was getting close to dinnertime but she wasn’t really hungry. Instead she wandered around the vendor stalls, picking up a couple souvenirs to bring back for Mara, until the sun began setting.

Several of the vendors were beginning to close up as the street grew less crowded. Kali checked the time knowing she should probably be heading back to the dormitory but instead found herself wandering through the empty pre-screening courts, she wasn’t ready to go back and listen to Maddie’s chatter quite yet. She was about to text Mara when a rustling from the other end of one of the courts caught her attention. Two teenagers darted out, laughing as they ran towards the main road. Clearly Kali’s presence had interrupted their little rendezvous.

“Yeah, that’s her.” Kali turned at the new voice. Lance was sauntering up the path trailed by two other boys, a malicious smile on his face. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow as she waited to find out what all this was about.

“You know, I’m here to prove to Team Rocket that I’m good enough to join them and you made me look weak.” Lance took a few steps closer as the other two hung back.

“Looks like you don’t need my help to do that.”

“Think you’re still so tough, huh? Even without your pokemon to help?”

Shit. She had already forgotten he had seen her at the Nurse Joy hospital earlier.

“That’s what I thought.” Lance cracked his knuckles. “Now I think you owe me an apology.”

“That’s not gonna happen.” Kali eyed up the boys. Out of the three Lance was definitely the leader of the pack and the other two seemed like they were only there because Lance told them to be. She clenched a fist at her side and slid her foot back so it was planted firmly behind her; she wasn’t totally helpless and if she could manage Lance she'd be able to make it out of there.

“Oh, I think you’ll change your mind about that.” Lance lunged forward but Kali sidestepped and brought her knee firmly up into his groin causing him to howl in pain. With the potential of three against one there was no way she was going to fight fair. “Argh! Get her!” Lance yelled, clutching his crotch in pain. Kali backed up as the other two approached.

Cliff heard shouts from what should be the empty battle courts and frowned. Curfew was getting close and battling outside the regulated matches was prohibited so there shouldn’t be anyone out there. Picking up his pace he followed the sound of what was definitely a fight. He rounded a corner just in time to see Kali dodge a punch from one kid only to have another land a hard blow to her stomach. She fell to one knee and Cliff saw red.

“What the hell is going on here!” He shouted, charging forward, and was on them before they had a chance to turn around. He grabbed the closest one by the scruff of his neck and threw him backwards where he landed a few feet away on his ass.

“Oh shit, it’s Cliff!” One of the boys shouted as they began scrambling backwards. “Let’s get out of here!”

Cliff took a few steps after them but thought better of it and turned back to Kali. She was just catching her breath and getting to her feet when he approached. “Here.” He offered her a hand up which she ignored. Stubborn.

“I’m fine.” Kali kept her head down as she brushed off her knee, it was scraped up but not bleeding. The same couldn’t be said about her pride though.

“You’re not, here let me see.” He ignored her protesting and placed his large hand under her chin and lifted. She avoided his gaze. “You’re bleeding.” he stated, reaching into one of the pouches on his belt for a cloth. Kali licked at the corner of her mouth to see if she really was.

“‘Suppose I am.” She glanced up at him and instantly regretted it as their eyes met. A warm blush began creeping across her cheeks and she was relieved when he looked back down at her mouth and began wiping away the blood.

“Why didn’t you take out one of your Eeveelutions to help?” He questioned as she winced.

“I don't have any with me, they're all with Nurse Joy for the night.”

“What!” It wasn’t really a question and she just shrugged in response.

“It’s not like I planned on getting jumped in the courts by a sore loser.”

Back on the main road Candela and Spark were enjoying an evening stroll, while they were both team leaders their responsibilities often had them off on their own so it was nice to have some time to catch up. They were headed back to the Pokecenter when a trio of boys rushed past them.

“...Team Rocket...butting in where they shouldn’t be.” Candela caught a fragment of conversation and paused, glancing at Spark. The worried look on his face told her he had heard that too.

“What’s this about Team Rocket?” Candela turned to address the boys. Lance gazed at the two team leaders, a plan quickly forming in his mind. He knew there was bad blood between Team Rocket and well, just about everyone. Maybe he could use this to get a little payback.

“Back there! At the courts! One of those Team Rocket leaders is picking on a defenseless trainer! We were coming back here to look for help!” His voice oozed with fake concern as the other two with him chimed in with “yeah, that’s right!”. Candela bought it.

“Let’s go.” Candela didn’t wait for Spark and began hurrying towards the courts. It didn’t take them long to spot the large Team Rocket leader, Cliff, cornering a poor girl by one of the battle courts.

“Hey! Get your hands off her!” She hurried over, Spark trailing closely behind her. Cliff backed away in surprise, both him and Kali looking at the pair in confusion. Candela didn't give him a chance to explain and immediately laid in on him as she approached.

“What do you think you're doing!” Candela shouted at him and Cliff's face darkened in anger. Within seconds they were both yelling at each other, neither listening to what the other had to say.

“Kalysta, right?” Spark recognized her from earlier. “Are you okay? Did he do that to you?” He pointed at the cut on her lip.

“What? No!” Kali was barely listening to the yellow team leader, instead focusing on Candela as a well of anger rose in her chest.

“You can tell us if he did. You’re safe now.” Spark placed a hand on her shoulder, snapping Kali out of it.

“Safe, what?” She glanced at Spark in confusion. Between the events of the last few minutes, Cliff and Candela’s yelling, and Spark’s concern; Kali had had enough. “Will everyone just shut up!” That seemed to do the trick as everyone stopped and looked at her in surprise. “I don’t know what you think happened but _he_ didn’t do anything! I don’t need your help, or your pity!” She yanked her shoulder away from Spark.

“But we heard-” Spark started but Kali cut him off.

“Well you heard wrong!” She was trying her best to calm herself and ignore Candela but she could tell the red team leader was scrutinizing her.

“Kalysta?” Candela questioned. “I thought I recognized your name on the roster today.” Kali glared at her as Candela’s expression turned to one of pity. “I can see you’re still mad at me, I’m still so sorry-”

“Don’t.” Kali’s voice was icy as she held the other woman’s gaze for a moment longer. “Screw this.” She muttered to herself, if she stayed here with Candela she was really going to lose it.

“Wait!” Cliff called after Kali as she stormed past them but Candela stopped him.

“What the hell was going on here! We were told you were picking on a trainer.”

“And you believe everything you hear? Typical.” he scoffed back.

“Considering Team Rocket's reputation...” Spark chimed in.

“Oh, that’s rich.”

“...you can see why we believed those boys.”

“Boys?” Cliff crossed his arms, glaring between the other two. “Three of them maybe?” He didn’t need them to answer, the look Candela and Spark shared told him he was right. “You mean the three boys that had her cornered over a lost match that I chased away?”

“And why should we believe that?” Candela matched his glare.

“Whatever, believe what you will.” Without waiting for a response Cliff turned his back on them and walked off. As he reached the main road he kept an eye out but as he suspected he didn’t see Kali anywhere.


	8. A Gift

Today was a break day for the competition as no matches were scheduled to give the finalists a chance to recuperate after two days of battling it out for the top spots. Kali had originally planned to be here for the entirety of the competition but after being eliminated and last night's events she had decided to get back on the road today instead. For the most part Kali slept in, after all hitting the road again meant camping outdoors and right now she was relishing the comfort of a mattress. She was awoken briefly by Maddie and Noah bickering but was soon able to drift off again after the two siblings left the room. When she awoke again the room was still empty. She washed up quickly, only pausing to examine the bruise that had formed on her lip overnight, before packing up and heading down to the front desk to turn in her key. 

"Leaving already?" The receptionist questioned. "The finals aren't until tomorrow!" 

"Yeah, something came up." Kali felt a little guilty lying to the lady but she wasn't in the mood to discuss it further. 

"Well safe travels, thanks for staying with us!" 

"Thanks." Kali took advantage of the cafeteria one last time, grabbing food not only for her breakfast but also some snacks for the road. As she was walking out she spotted Maddie and Noah and while she considered leaving without saying anything her conscience got the better of her. 

"Hey, you two." Kali greeted as she approached them. "Just wanted to say-" 

"Are you leaving!" Maddie had spotted the backpack over Kali's shoulder. 

"Yeah, I've got a lot of travel ahead of me so I'm getting a head start since, well you know, no more matches for me.” As much as Kali told herself it was great just making it to the semi-finals it still stung to say it out loud. 

"Oh no! But we were totally planning a celebration for tonight! Weren't we Noah?" 

"No way, that was all you and your friends, Mads. Party with a bunch of girls? Leave me out of it." Kali suppressed a laugh, give it a few years and that would change. At least he seemed to be in better spirits than the last couple of days. 

"Um, well anyway, good luck with your training." That sounded lame even to her ears and Kali quickly tried to remedy it. "Maybe I'll catch you guys at another competition, yeah?" 

Maddie brightened at that. "You bet it!" The younger girl started to extend her hand but seemed to change her mind and instead gave Kali a quick hug. "Good luck out there and safe travels!" 

"Same to both of you." 

After Kali left the dormitories she made one final circuit around town to hit the Pokestops she had found over the last couple of days here. While they didn’t give her nearly as many coins as the one from the ruins had, every little bit did add up. The large Pokecenter near the dormitories housed a Pokemart that she could spend her banked coins at and was, coincidentally, also where she could pick up her winnings from the competition. With all the ads and sponsors for the event all the trainers got a small monetary compensation for being part of it and the further you made it the more your prize was. Kali tucked the cash safely in her pack along with the few pokeballs, potions, and special treats for her Eeveelutions she had picked up from the shop before making her last stop at the hospital to retrieve her pokemon.

“Welcome!” Nurse Joy greeted Kali warmly as she stepped up to the counter. “How can I help you?” 

“Just picking up.” Kali handed over her ticket from yesterday. 

“Sure! One moment.” Nurse Joy handed the ticket to a Chansey who bustled off into the back room and returned moments later with a tray. “Here you are!” she slid the tray across the counter to Kali. 

“Thanks.” Kali went to put them away but immediately noticed something was off. “Um, excuse me? Are you sure these are mine?” Nurse Joy checked the two tickets. 

“Quite sure! Is something wrong?”

“It's just, I only turned in seven and there are eight here.” 

“Oh that’s right!” Nurse Joy tugged at something under the eighth pokeball. “First thing this morning a rather large gentleman came in and asked us to put this with your others and give you this.” She handed Kali a small, sealed envelope with ‘Kalysta’ written in plain handwriting across the front. “I hope you don't mind but we did inspect the addition to your team, we just wanted to make sure it wasn't anything harmful.” She smiled at Kali.

“And...” Kali raised a brow as she turned over the envelope and tugged it open.

“Oh, it's fine! Quite the gift if I might add! Oh, hello miss!” Nurse Joy bustled off to help the girl that just walked in as Kali pulled out a note. 

'Keep this with you just in case' was written in the middle of the page and was signed with a ‘-C’ and a small doodle of what looked to be a mountain next to it. Kali couldn’t help the smile that crept across her face as she scanned the rest of the page. ‘In case you change your mind about joining’ looked to be more hastily written across the bottom with a number after it. If Kali could have physically swat away the butterflies rising in her stomach she would have, instead she tucked the note and her now eight pokeballs away and headed out. She was extremely curious about the new addition to her team but decided it was probably best to wait until she was out of the town and in a more open area to see what it was. 

After a morning of walking Silver Town was completely out of view and the road had opened up to flat grassland around her. Kali tossed the pokeball between her hands idly as she walked with her Flareon, Ember, ambling along beside her. 

“What do you think, girl? Shall we see what it is?” Ember trilled excitedly before crouching down and bristling her fur as if to say I’m ready for whatever it is. “Alright, here goes nothing.” Kali pressed the release on the pokeball and tossed it forward. Out of the beam of light came the largest Arcanine Kali had ever seen, she knew they could easily reach six feet tall and this one was definitely that and then some. It glanced around at its new surroundings for a moment before it spotted her and it twisted around to face her, a low growl rumbling through its chest. 

“Easy, easy.” Kali slowly extended a hand as she took a few steps forward. The Arcanine seemed more cautious than anything, probably because it had just come out of its pokeball somewhere new with someone it had never seen before. She would be cautious too, Kali thought. “It’s okay, see?” She stretched her hand further and after a moment’s hesitation it took a tentative step forward and sniffed her hand. Its demeanor instantly changed and it nuzzled into her hand before letting out a small bark and sitting down expectantly. “Good...girl?” The creature cocked its head to the side in response. “Boy?” It barked again, its tail wagging happily behind it. “Alright, good boy.” Kali approached and ran her hand through the fur at its neck which it seemed to enjoy. It tensed, however, when Ember let out a short trill from behind them. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Ember is a friend.” Ember approached and sniffed at the Arcanine’s paw while it regarded the small creature with curiosity. Kali bent down and stroked Ember’s back. “See? Friend.” She smiled as it bent its large head down to sniff Ember who was happily rubbing up against its front legs. They would get along just fine.


	9. Tender Moment

Kali spent the rest of that day and the next introducing Aslan, her newly named Arcanine, to the rest of her Eeveelutions. Out of them all, Ember and Aslan became almost inseparable when together. The first night on the road Kali thought she was going to have a forest fire on her hands when Ember went to light the campfire and Alsan, presumably trying to show off, let out a huge blast of fire that burnt all the firewood to a crisp. While their antics had amused her earlier she was not amused now that she had to go get another round of firewood. 

The road she was taking swung her under Viridian City instead of through and as such it wasn't as well traveled. The last person Kali had seen was the night before and their car drove by too quick to even notice her. Aside from the occasional bird cry it was quiet so Kali was understandably startled when her Pokegear ringtone went off, echoing loudly through the forest around her. She was even more startled to see the name on the screen and hesitated before pushing 'talk'. 

"Hello? Dad?" 

"Kali, my girl!" His voice was unusually clear. "How are you? I'm sorry it's been so long since we've, um, had a chance to talk." 

"Yeah…" Kali found herself pacing, hoping this wasn't about what she thought it was. What it always was. 

"Hey, I saw you on tv! Well the replay at least. Bobby, you remember him? He saw it and showed me, asked if that was you. You didn't tell me you were competing!" 

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that." 

"Don't be sorry, sweetie." There it was, whenever he started calling her sweetie he was after something. "I'm just….your mother would be proud." 

"Thanks." Kali said after a few moments. Maybe this time was different but she wasn't going to hold her breath. 

"So," he continued. "That was a pretty big event, huh? Televised and everything! Probably had a lot of sponsors?" 

"Dad!" 

"What, can't I congratulate my girl? You must have gotten a nice prize for making it that far." 

"It really wasn't that much." Just when she thought this wasn't about money. Kali tried to hide the annoyance in her voice but didn't do a very good job. 

"Oh don't be so modest. I'm proud of you! And you know your dad could always use-." 

"You know what, dad, I have to go." Kali cut him off. 

"Kali, sweetie, come on now."

"Bye dad." Kali pressed disconnect before she could reconsider. She didn’t know why she expected different every time and every time she was let down. Angry tears blurred her vision and she furiously blinked them back, thankful that she was alone. 

Kali lashed out and kicked angrily at a fallen log on the side of the road and bits of crumbled wood went flying into the underbrush behind it. She turned back the way she was heading, barely noticing the sound of buzzing from behind her but when it clicked she froze then slowly turned. Flying up from the fallen log was a Beedrill, followed by another and another until Kali was staring down a dozen of them. Kicking the log had clearly disturbed them and from what Kali could tell they were not happy. She swallowed hard as she slowly took another step back. There was no way she could make a run for it down the wide open road, it would take them seconds to catch up with her as they could fly and she very much so could not. 

Kali had a split second to make a decision as several Beedrills in the front began jabbing their stingers at her. Without wasting another moment Kali turned and dashed off into the trees on the other side of the road. She ducked under branches and dodged through the underbrush as she scrambled to move her pack around and get one of her pokemon out. Grabbing the first one she laid a hand on she spun around to release it but before she could she found herself stumbling backwards and tripping. She landed in a stream, soaking her clothing and shoes as water and mud splashed around her. After the initial shock wore off Kali was relieved to find that there was no trace of the Beedrills following her. 

Kali stood and trudged over to the bank as she wrung out the bottom of her shirt with a sigh. This would take forever to dry out. But now that everything around her had quieted back down she could faintly make out the sound of rushing water from somewhere upstream. Curious, she picked her way along the stream, boots squelching, until she found the source. The scene before her was like something out of a movie. A fairly tall waterfall, sparkling in the noontime sunlight, cascaded over a rocky bluff and spilled into a clear pool of water that was feeding the stream she followed. Kali dropped her pack onto the ground, rummaging around until she found Lyra’s pokeball and released her. 

“Anything hiding in there girl?” Her Vaporeon chirped at her before diving happily into the depths. After a few minutes Lyra resurfaced and circled a few times in the water letting Kali know the coast was clear. Perfect. Kali reached into her pack again for Aslan’s pokeball. 

“Keep an eye out, okay?” She ruffled the fur on his neck and he let out a soft ‘boof’ before settling into a more comfortable position facing the woods. Kali ducked behind his large form to change out of her wet clothes and put on her sleep shirt instead, tying the bottom of it up around her waist so it didn’t drag in the water. As she laid her wet clothes out on a rock to dry a jet of water shot into her back. 

“Okay, okay!” Kali laughed as Lyra ducked cheekliy under the surface. The water was pleasantly warm and relaxing with the sound of the waterfall behind her. Kali closed her eyes and drifted on her back as Lyra swam in circles around her. She did not notice the shadow of a hot air balloon pass over. Cliff, however, did spot the large orange Arcanine from the air and began prepping for a landing. 

Aslan’s low growl alerted Kali and she turned towards the treeline with concern. “What is it boy?” Aslan growled again in response and took a few steps towards the trees, the hair along its back standing on edge. Before Kali could reach the water’s edge he growled louder and bounded off into the forest. “Wait! Shit…” She waded closer to the shore but before she made it Aslan came trotting back but he wasn’t alone. 

“I thought I recognized this guy.” Cliff grinned as the Arcanine sat down next to him, happily wagging its tail. 

“What? How? You following me through the woods or something?” There was no way anyone could have been following her without her noticing, right? She didn't even know how she had gotten to this spot.

“From up there, I was passing overhead.” Kali raised a brow, clearly skeptical. 

“Do you have invisible wings I can’t see?” 

“No, just a hot air balloon.” Cliff replied like it was the most normal thing in the world to be flying around in one. 

“Uh, huh…” 

“It’s not like Arcanine’s are common in this region, and besides I don’t think there are many that are this big anyway. He was the biggest Growlithe I had seen when I got him. Still is.” 

“You’ve had him that long and evolved him?” Kali’s surprise eclipsed her concern. “Why give him up?”

“It’s just a pokemon.” Cliff shrugged, glancing at the faint bruise on her mouth. “‘Sides, I feel better knowing he’s keeping an eye on you.” 

“Keeping an eye-” 

“Making sure you stay out of trouble.” He added quickly but Kali wasn’t sure she bought it. Silence fell between them as Cliff absentmindedly scratched behind Aslan’s ear. 

“I guess I never got to say thank you.” Kali suddenly felt self conscience. “For Aslan that is.” She nodded to the large Arcanine.

“Aslan? This guy? You named him?” Cliff laughed. 

“Of course, I name them all!” She shot back and as if on cue Lyra surfaced and shot a jet of water at Cliff. 

“Good girl.” Kali chuckled and stroked Lyra’s back who looked pleased with herself. Meanwhile Cliff had begun undoing his belt and taking off his shoes and it wasn’t until he unzipped the collar of his suit and began shrugging out of it that Kali noticed. “Hey, what are you doing!?”

“What? It’s hot out and the water looks nice, I could use a swim.” For once Kali didn’t have a comeback. Stars, was that a six pack or an eight pack? Kali didn’t realize she was staring until he spoke again. 

“See something you like?” 

Mortified Kali ducked under the water to give her hormones a chance to cool off. She heard a splash and when she resurfaced he was floating on his back at the deeper end of the pool, keeping a respectful distance.

“I thought I might hear from you after you left Silver Town.” 

“Oh is that what that number was for? And here I thought it was the Team Rocket recruitment hotline.” 

“Well it is a direct line to one of Team Rocket's top leaders.” Kali rolled her eyes.

“Is that why you work out so much? To be able to hold up that big head of yours?” They both shared a laugh before silence fell again. Kali swam over to a larger rock nearer to the deeper end and rested her arms over it, unsure of what to say. After a few minutes of awkward silence Cliff’s curiosity got the better of him.

“So you and Candela seem to have some bad blood, not that it’s any of my business.” 

Kali didn’t answer at first. She never really talked about what happened with anyone. Besides her dad, Mara was the only one that knew and she usually avoided the topic as it tended to upset Kali. 

“No, it’s fine. We do.” Kali took a deep breath, biting back the well of emotions that were threatening to surface. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to talk about it with someone else. She glanced over at Cliff. While he could be infuriating at times she also, oddly enough, felt at ease around him. 

“I’m guessing it has something to do with that pin?” He questioned, not missing the scrutinizing look she was giving him. 

“It was my mom’s.” Kali’s tone was softer than he was used to. “She…” Kali paused, taking another deep breath before continuing. “She worked in a lab that Candela ran, before Candela became a Team Leader. One day an inexperienced group of Trainers sent in a Moltres but it wasn’t a good catch. When they took it out in the lab it was angry. They weren’t able to calm it down and when it broke free of the lab it began burning a trail through the immediate surroundings. Can’t say I blame it. Candela got everyone she could to go after it before it caused more damage but being chased made it angrier and when it reached a town nearby it started torching that too. Candela and some others went after the bird and she had some stay back to help clear out the area. My mom was one of the ones that stayed behind. She was helping evacuate an apartment building with Ember, her Flareon, when...when it collapsed.” 

“I’ve heard about that incident. Several people…I’m sorry.” Kali knew he was watching her but couldn’t bring herself to look up as tears sprang to her eyes. 

“Candela felt responsible and personally delivered the news with my mom’s pin they recovered. Mom was always so proud to be on Team Valor. If Candela hadn’t been so arrogant to think that she could tame it…” Kali let the sentence trail off, there was no use getting angry about it right now. She pushed off the rock and turned back towards the water’s edge as she swiped at her eyes. Maybe she wasn't ready to talk about it. “Anyway, I should probably get back on the road.” Not waiting for a response she waded over to the shore and began gathering up her clothes, not caring that she was still wet as she pulled them on.

“Are you headed anywhere in particular? I could drop you off and save you some time?” Cliff questioned, following her up onto the shore. 

“In your hot air balloon? No thanks.” As much as he wanted to Cliff didn’t push the issue. 

“Maybe I’ll hear from you?”

“You might.” Kali smiled at him, her voice sounding much more confident than she felt. She slung her pack over her shoulder and called for Lyra and Aslan to follow her.


	10. Home At Last

“You’re home!” Mara ran up to the front door as Kali closed it behind her and wrapped her in a big hug that Kali returned with a smile. Mara was Kali’s best friend. They met growing up when Kali and her family moved to Greenfield, a small town outside of Celadon City. Kali didn’t make friends very easily as her family tended to move around a lot because of her mom’s work but Mara soon became the exception. The two became fast friends even after Kali had to move away again. It was Mara who comforted her the most after Kali’s mom died and her father turned to alcohol. As soon as they could they got an apartment together in the big city just like they had dreamed about as kids.

“Here, let me help you.” Mara took Kali’s pack from her despite Kali insisting she didn’t need the help. “Nonsense, I’m sure you’re tired of lugging this thing around.” Kali relented and kicked her shoes off before following her best friend into the living room. She plopped down on the sofa with a heavy sigh. It was good to be home. Mara’s Houndour, Nero, poked his head out from around the kitchen corner and when it spotted Kali made a beeline for her.

“Alright, alright, easy there boy!” Kali laughed as the Houndour hopped around excitedly in front of her. She unclipped the single pokeball she had purposefully pulled out for just this reason and released Rowan, her Umbreon, in the living room next to Nero. Rowan, who was usually reserved in her manners, trilled excitedly as the two of them bounded off together.

“Nice to see you, too.” She joked as Mara handed Kali a cup of coffee and plopped onto a plush chair across from the sofa.

“If I had known when you were getting in I would have made a fresh pot.”

“Believe me, this is fine.” Kali took a long drink from her cup, relishing the crisp flavor. It was much better than anything she had had on the road.

"So tell me about your...is that a bruise?!" Mara spotted the faint discoloration as Kali set her drink down.

“Oh, yeah.” Kali touched her lip self-consciously.

“I’ve seen you with your fair share of bruises from training your pokemon but that doesn’t look like it came from training.” Mara raised a brow as Kali glanced down sheepishly. “I’m really going to have to go beat someone up, aren’t I?”

“No, no. Believe me, it was handled.”

“Does it have anything to do with that Team Rocket guy you said tracked you down?”

“Yes, well no. But yes.” Kali threw her head back against the cushions of the couch and covered her face with both hands.

“What did I miss?” Mara laughed.

“I think I’m going to need something much stronger than this before I start that story.”

“Drinks! Yes!” Mara jumped up excitedly. “Wait, I know it's your first night back but do you want to go out? Or drinks here?”

“Definitely here. I’ve been out enough, let’s just stay in. At least for tonight.”

“Got it. I think I have just the thing.” Mara bustled off into the kitchen again.

“I’m gonna get comfy!” Kali called after her before downing the rest of the coffee and grabbing her pack. A short while later both girls were back on the couch, drinks in hand and takeout on the way.

“So you told me about making it to the semi-finals and being asked to join Team Rocket. What could possibly be more exciting than that?”

“Well…” Kali recounted how she beat Lance, ended up with the bruise, who helped her, and what he gave her.

“You’re saying he just gave you an Arcanine? Just like that?” Mara raised a brow. “Honey, he’s not just trying to get you to join Team Rocket.” Kali’s face flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and alcohol.

“Yeah, well, that’s not the end of it either.” Kali finished her story with the last time she ran into Cliff at the waterfall, deliberately leaving out the bit where she opened up about her mom.

“So you’re saying this Cliff guy saved you from Lance, gave you an Arcanine, _and_ you’ve seen him shirtless. But you haven’t even so much as texted him? Girl if I were straight I’d make you hand over his number right now. Where is it? Let me see!”

“Oh no, no, no, no, no.” Kali knew exactly where this was going.

“Come on! What are you waiting for? Do it now! Let me see it, I’ll do it for you!” Mara laughed as Kali snatched her phone off the table and hid it behind her.

“I will, I will. Just...not right now.” Kali wasn’t sure what she was waiting for. Was it because of Team Rocket’s reputation? Was she nervous? Or maybe was it because she didn’t want to be let down when it turned out he really was just trying to recruit her?

“Fine.” Mara crossed her arms with faked disappointment. “But I’m going to keep pestering you until you do, you know.” Both girls shared a laugh before Kali yawned and checked the time then made an excuse about being tired from the road. She helped Mara clean up before turning in for the night.

It was a mild enough night that Kali decided to sleep with the window open. A warm breeze fluttered the curtains as she changed into a tank and shorts before hopping into bed. The air might not have been as fresh as when she had been on the road but, to her, the smells of the city were home. Kali rolled onto her side and plugged her Pokegear in to charge realizing she was still wide awake. Against her better judgement she got up again and pulled out the note from Cliff before settling back into bed. Opening a new text she typed in his number then...nothing. What should she say? Kali deliberated for a few moments, typing and backspacing several times before finally settling on just a *Hey*. She bit her lip and took a deep breath before hitting send, immediately turning the Pokegear upside down on the bed next to her as her stomach twisted with nerves. A few moments later it went off, but not with a text. Kali scooped it up and stared wide eyed at the incoming video call. Her finger hovered over the decline button but at the last second pressed answer. Cliff’s face filled her screen, his expression one of surprise.

“Oh, it's you.” He grinned.

“Were you expecting someone else?”

“Wasn’t sure who to expect. Had a couple of new recruits and I try to keep an open line of communication.” He shrugged then frowned as he looked closer at the screen. “Are you in bed?”

“What?” Kali quickly shot upright so it was just a wall behind her. “No?” Cliff raised a brow, clearly not buying it. “I...I wasn’t expecting a video call! I sent a text!”

“You also didn’t have to pick up.”

“Yeah...well…”

“I guess I should be flattered that you’re thinking about me in bed?” He teased.

“Oh for fucks sake.” Kali rolled her eyes. “Maybe I shouldn’t have-”

“Relax, firecracker, I’m just teasin’.” Cliff laughed as Kali glowered at the screen. “I’ll let you go. Glad you’re home safe it looks like.”

“Mhmm.”

“Alright, well, goodnight.” Kali’s screen went dark and she flopped back into her pillows with a groan only glancing up again when her Pokegear dinged with a new message.

*Good to hear from you.* Kali smiled and set it down on the nightstand next to her before switching the light off.


	11. New Opportunities

Kali had felt guilty for leaving Mara to run things while she went off to the Silver Conference so now that Kali was back home she insisted on jumping right back into work, despite Mara saying she should take a few days to relax after being on the road for so long. While Kali wasn’t traveling or training she worked for Mara at Simply Yoga, Mara’s yoga and wellness center. When the two girls had moved to the city a decade ago they had pooled together their savings to buy the small building the business was in, fixing it up to be a studio downstairs and a living space above it. Owning her own business had always been Mara’s dream and having it in the big city was a must. After all, Celadon City wasn’t called the City of Rainbow Dreams for nothing. Fortunately, they had gotten the place at a steal by taking advantage of lower real estate prices on the less desirable east side of the city. It had been rough at first but other businesses soon followed suit, bringing new life to the area, and now their little corner of the city was filled with apartments, cafes, and storefronts.

Kali had just finished class when Mara edged in, waiting patiently but clearly excited about something as the patrons filed out.

“So…” Mara waited until the last person had left class before approaching Kali with a grin. “I have some exciting news! I wanted to keep it a surprise until it was official. Erika, yes that one! The Gym Leader herself! Wants to partner with us to put a line of her fragrances in our shop!” Mara announced excitedly.

“What?! That’s awesome!” That was big news indeed. Not only was Erika the gym leader in Celadon City she also ran a successful business making perfume. The fact that she wanted to partner with them and add her line to their little business meant that their studio was becoming well known indeed.

“I know! Erika wants to meet today to finalize a contract with us.”

“Us?” Kali questioned as she finished rolling up her yoga mat.

“Of course us! What did you think I was going to leave you out of this?” Mara wrapped an arm over Kali’s shoulder and squeezed. “You’re just as much a part of this as I am, girl. I couldn’t have done it without you. Now we don’t have any evening classes so why don’t you go get washed up and I’ll let Lauren know she can head out early.”

Erika’s gym was located on the opposite side of the city and Mara called for a cab while Kali finished dressing. By the time she got back downstairs it was here. In addition to being an official gym with the Pokemon League it also served as a greenhouse; Erika specialized in grass type pokemon and used them to help her maintain it and make her perfumes. Her perfume shop was right next door to the gym and that’s where the two were headed. Kali was watching the city go by and idly listening to Mara’s chatting when her Pokegear buzzed. Pulling it out she smiled, reading over the new message from Cliff before texting back. She hadn’t realized how absorbed she had become until the cab went quiet. Glancing up she found Mara watching her with a knowing look.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve seen you smile this much in a long time.”

“What? I wasn’t smiling…” Kali withered under Mara’s stare. “...that much?”

“Sure, and I’m the Queen of Kanto.” Mara rolled her eyes as the cab rolled to a stop. The two girls exited and stood anxiously on the sidewalk in front of the gym as the cab pulled away. Mara linked her arm through Kali’s. “Well, this is it. You ready?”

“Hello!” The pair were greeted at the door by a smartly dressed woman in a suit who was clearly expecting them.

"Hey Jules. I mean, Miss Hayashi." Mara quickly corrected herself as the other woman frowned.

"You must be Miss O'Malley?" Julia ignored Mara for the moment and greeted Kali. "I've heard so much about you, it's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Thank you for seeing us."

“Of course! Now if you’ll both please follow me.” Julia led the way through the staff entrance and down a long hallway to stop in front of a small conference room. She motioned them in. “Please, make yourselves comfortable. I’ll have someone bring in some tea while I fetch Miss Erika.”

“Thanks Jul...Miss Hayashi.” Mara’s gaze lingered on the other woman as she walked off.

“Jules?” Kali questioned as they settled themselves on one side of the small table, enjoying as her best friend squirmed for an answer.

“I, well, you see…” Mara glanced out the door to make sure no one was walking by. “I _may_ have had a few dates with her.”

“Hold on, you’ve been giving me grief about _my_ love life but didn’t tell me this!” Kali joked, quieting briefly as another young woman brought in a tray with tea.

“We’ve been keeping it very low-key considering the contract we’re trying to make here. Neither of us wanted our relationship to be seen as any sort of conflict of interests.”

“I get that, but you could have told me.” Kali frowned.

“Well that’s only because I wanted all this to be a surprise. But now that the cats out of the bag,” Mara glanced into the hallway again. “Isn’t she gorgeous!” Both girls were laughing when Julia returned with Erika. Mara and Kali stood to shake hands with the gym leader before everyone settled around the table.

“Thank you both for coming.” Erika smiled warmly at the two friends. “I’m really excited to get started with this partnership! Julia here has told me nothing but good things about your studio. If you don’t mind I’d like to go over some numbers first?” Mara did most of the talking as she handled all the bookkeeping for Simply Yoga and impressed Erika with her recall of budgets and figures. Maybe it was Kali’s new found information but she swore only a blind person would have missed the flirty tension between Mara and Julia as they haggled over percentages. By the end of the meeting they had settled on a trial period for a few products with Simply Yoga getting a commission from their sales.

“That went extremely well.” Kali commended Mara once they were alone outside.

“Yes! I think this is gonna be big for us! We’ll have to celebrate this weekend.”

“It’s only Monday.” Kali laughed.

“Yes, so you have plenty of notice to keep your Friday night open! Hold on, I’m gonna call a cab.”

“You go ahead.” Kali looked up at the evening sky. “I think I’m gonna walk it.”

“You sure?”

“Definitely. I’ll see you at home.”

“If you insist. Be safe!”


	12. Beating a Grunt

The sun was mostly set and the city skyline glowed red with the last rays of daylight as Kali began walking. Since she was already on the opposite side of the city Kali had figured she could take this opportunity to hit some Pokestops that were out of her immediate day-to-day area.

It had been a few weeks since she had gotten back and already Kali found herself bored with her routine training and itching for something more substantial. Aslan had been a great help with sparring her Eeveelutions but it wasn't the same as a real battle and the gym was usually too busy with other trainers trying to earn their rainbow badge from Erika to take on friendly matches. Maybe she'd get lucky and one of these Pokestops would have a Team Rocket Grunt, as they called them.

She wasn't sure if it was just that Team Rocket was more in the forefront of her mind nowadays but she seemed to be hearing about them a lot more recently. Was there really an increased number roaming the street as the media said? She had yet to encounter one, at least since she got back home anyway. Most were said to set up near the Pokestops to block weaker trainers from getting their daily coins and she had even heard some of the bolder ones challenged the gym but got trounced before making it to Erika. So when Kali followed her map to a Pokestop down a side street and found her way blocked by a grunt she was actually glad for the run in.

"What are you lost? No you don't have that scared look." The other girl was clearly sizing Kali up. "You must be a trainer here for the Pokestop. Tough luck but it's closed off to the likes of you."

"Oh is it now?"

"Not even a single Rattata is getting by me." She sassed back. "I suggest you leave before I change my mind and challenge you."

"Why don't I just save you the trouble?" Kali reached for a pokeball.

“I don’t think you understand the consequences here, you’re messing with Team Rocket.”

“I think I understand perfectly.”

"Fine, but you'll regret this." The girl's eyes narrowed. "I'll give you three chances to beat me but when all three of mine are still standing and yours aren't you've got to leave." Was it just Kali or did her tone seem less confident than just a few moments ago?

"I'll agree to that." Kali tossed her pokeball forward, calling Lyra out for a strong start while the other girl let loose a Larvitar. That’s what she is using? Kali thought to herself. She looked up at her opponent and could practically feel the other girls agitation from here as she scowled. Kali hesitated, giving the other girl a chance to change her mind about the battle.

"Larvitar, use Bite!" Clearly she wasn't going to back down. Kali at least had to give her some credit for being stubborn. The small green Larvitar ran forward towards Lyra who jumped aside before Kali could command her and looked back at Kali as if she was questioning why she was fighting this pokemon.

"Water Gun?" Kali's command came out more like a question and Lyra swung back around to face the Larvitar who was rushing towards her again. Having had Lyra for a long time Kali could tell her Vaporeon was half-assing her attacks and from the look on the grunt’s face she could tell too. Lyra continued to hop skillfully around the smaller pokemon, dodging its attempted bites before countering with a jet of water.

"Dammit Larvitar! Bite it!" It tried obeying but was clearly getting worn out trying to keep up with Lyra. Kali’s Vaporeon waited until it ran back towards her to hit in with a more forceful Water Gun attack and the Larvitar fell face first onto the street. "Argh, fine!" She returned the spent Larvitar. "Go Pupitar!"

Really? Were these all she had brought or were they issued to her? Kali wasn't sure how Team Rocket worked but Kali felt bad for the girl. Lyra ran circles around the Pupitar with minimal direction as the grunt tried to land a hit with Rock Smash. Eventually Lyra wore it down to the point of exhaustion causing the girl to stomp her foot in frustration as she recalled it. Kali hoped her last pokemon would be a decent one but to her surprise the girl called out another Pupitar. Was she really expecting this to end differently? It didn't.

"Dammit I'll never be able to face the boss at this rate!" Kali pretended to not hear as the other girl stomped past her while Kali bent down to stroke Lyra's back before returning her to her pokeball. She could hear the girl making a call as Kali walked over to the QR code for the Pokestop, stalling as she listened. She recognized that voice. The girl was fortunately facing away from her as Kali approached and she bit back a smile as she saw Cliff’s face on the grunt’s screen, although she had to admit she had never seen him that angry.

“...you’re supposed to be shadowing someone! What in the hell made you think to go out there on your own in your first week!” The girl was trying to stammer out an excuse when Kali stepped forward, leaning casually on the girl’s shoulder so she would be in the call frame as well. Both looked at her in surprise.

“Don’t be too hard on her, she gave it a good shot.” Kali smirked.

“ _You_ beat her?” Cliff started laughing. “Jess, this is exactly why you shouldn’t have been out on your own so early. You’re not prepared to battle someone at a higher level than you.” Cliff’s tone was still serious but at least he wasn’t yelling anymore. Kali could feel the defeat radiating off the other girl and felt a twinge of pity.

“Give her a break, everyone has to start somewhere.” Kali pointed out.

“I expect you to return to base immediately and report to your assigned officer.”

“Yes, sir.” Sir? Kali covered her mouth with a hand to hide her laughter.

“We’ll discuss this later.”

“Yes, sir.” Jess replied dejectedly as her screen went dark then turned towards Kali who had begun to walk away. “I thought you weren’t part of Team Rocket.”

“I’m not.”

“Then how….you shouldn’t have butt in!” Kali wondered if this was what she sounded like when she was upset.

“Look, just take it as a free pass.” Kali reasoned as her Pokegear began going off with a video call and she had a feeling she knew exactly who it was. “I’ve gotta take this.”

“Whatever.” Jess muttered before storming off.

“Sir?” Kali questioned sarcastically.

“Just because some people have manners and you don’t…”

“Oh, is that how you’re playing it?”

“I’ll take any leg up I can get with you.” Cliff laughed before continuing. “So I’ve been meaning to say, I’ll be in Celadon at the end of this week. Maybe I’ll see you around?”

“Maybe. Just as long as it's not Friday night, I’m already spoken for.”

“Spoken for? On a Friday night?” Was that a hint of jealousy she detected or was she just being hopeful?

“Spoken for.”

“Alright then, firecracker, if there is any time in your oh-so-busy schedule let me know.”

“I’ll think about it.” She teased before waving playfully and hanging up.

“I thought you said you had a call from a grunt.” Sierra’s cool voice sounded from behind Cliff.

“Eavesdropping I see?” Cliff crossed his arms over his chest as he turned to face the other leader.

“Tch, only because you’re holding us up.”

“I would hardly call a few minutes a hold up.”

“I don’t see why you’re wasting your time with that dumb trainer anyway, if she hasn’t joined us already she’s obviously not going to at all.” Sierra was trying to get a rise out of him and it was working but before Cliff could respond Arlo stepped into the hall.

“Will you two cut it out so we can finish up here _before_ midnight?”

“Fine.” Cliff glared at Sierra’s back as she sauntered past Arlo. “What’s left?”


	13. Jealousy

Friday night came faster than Kali would have thought given how much she was looking forward to it. They hadn’t had a good girls night out in a while and they both could use the break. Mara, of course, had insisted that absolutely none of their clothes were good enough for this occasion and had dragged Kali shopping; which was how Kali ended up with the new little black dress she was slipping into Friday night.

“What’s this place called again?” Kali asked as Mara joined her and leaned against the front of the bathroom sink.

“Echo. Here, sit, let me.” Mara took the eyeliner out of Kali’s hand and made her take a seat. “It’s only the hottest up and coming club around.” She continued as she worked on Kali’s eyeliner. “And it has the added benefit of being right around the corner, so even after a night in these heels we can still walk home.”

“You’ve given this a lot of thought, huh?”

“Only a little. There.” Mara took a step back to survey her work. “Now come on, ladies are half cover for the next hour.”

Kali was surprised at the line outside Echo, Mara hadn’t been kidding when she said this was one of the hottest spots in town. As they approached Kali started heading towards the back of the line but Mara grabbed Kali’s hand and pulled her to the front.

“Hey, Dwayne!” Mara greeted the bouncer. “How’s the hamstring?”

“It's doing better, that class definitely helped. What brings you ladies here tonight?”

“ _We_ ,” Mara hugged Kali around the shoulder for emphasis. “Are celebrating a new business venture. Think we can skip the line?” Dwayne didn’t answer immediately as he glanced between the two girls, clearly thinking about something.

“Only if my next class is free.”

“Done!” Mara extended her hand to shake on their deal.

“Alright then, enjoy yourselves ladies.”

Inside the club was as busy as Kali had expected given the line outside. The two friends pushed their way through the crowd to get to the bar first and Mara had to elbow her way in between other patrons to be able to order.

“To new opportunities!” Mara raised her glass for a toast, clinking her shot with Kali’s before downing it and ordering another for herself. “You want a second?”

“Maybe in a bit.”

“Suit yourself.”

Cliff had been gazing idly off into the club when he spotted a familiar face from across the room, Kali’s red hair making her stand out from the crowd. It was his first night in Celadon City and Sierra and Arlo had dragged him out after work. After all, they reminded him, it was becoming a tradition to go out together the first night they all ended up in the same location. While it wasn’t somewhere he might have chosen to get a few drinks he had been outvoted by the other two leaders, although now he was glad they had.

“Earth to Cliff?” Arlo waved a hand in front of the other man’s face.

“Hmm?”

“I asked how new recruiting was going?”

“I thought we weren’t talking shop.” Sierra objected as Cliff took a moment to send a quick text under the table. Kali felt her Pokegear buzz in her bag and pulled it out, clicking on the new message from Cliff.

*You look nice.* Kali’s heart skipped a beat. What? He was here?

“Who’s that? Oooo your _boyfriend_?” Mara teased, reading the message over Kali’s shoulder.

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Okay fine, _man crush_.” Mara teased again as Kali looked around. She spotted him and two other Team Rocket members, obvious from the large red “R” on their outfits, at a table by the far wall. Seriously, did they ever not go around advertising who they worked for? Cliff nodded at her with a smile.

“He’s not my man crush….oh why do I even bother with you.” Kali blushed.

“Oh come on, I know you too well.” Mara winked. “So does that mean he’s here? What are the odds of that?” Mara looked excited and followed the direction of Kali’s gaze, easily spotting the three. Kali had told her he was part of Team Rocket. “Which one? Tall, bald, and muscles? Or the scrawny one in the oversized glasses and hoodie? No judge either way.”

“It's...the first.” Kali blushed deeper, biting her lip as she prepared for her friend’s critique.

“Look at you girl!” Mara gave Kali a mock punch in the arm. “I mean, aside from the maybe questionable chin patch, damn! That guy is built! I bet he’s got a-”

“Shut up!” Kali laughed, blushing deeper.

It didn't escape Sierra's notice that Cliff was distracted, eyeing him surreptitiously as he kept checking his texts under the table. What could be so damn important that he was practically ignoring her and Arlo, she wondered. She knew he encouraged his subordinates to not hesitate to contact him if they needed but this seemed different. Following his gaze across the bar she spotted the girl with red hair that Sierra recognized from Cliff’s call the other day. So that’s what this was about. While Sierra studied the other girl she hadn’t been paying attention to the ongoing conversation but she was vaguely aware that Cliff said something and Arlo began laughing. She hadn’t heard, or really cared to hear, the joke but she began laughing just the same; over-exaggerating herself by throwing an arm over Cliff’s shoulder and playfully slapping his chest with her other hand. She watched the other girl from under her lashes and when Kali’s mouth opened in surprise Sierra smirked. Good.

Kali turned back to the bar, a sinking feeling in her chest. She tried to shrug it off, why should she feel jealous? She had told him she was spoken for tonight, why should he have said he would be here. It's not like she told him she would be and it's not like either of them would have expected to run into each other here. She glanced over at the table again, eyeing the other woman. The man lived and breathed Team Rocket, of course he would have a girlfriend who was part of it.

“Hey, what is it? I’m only teasing.” Mara questioned, noticing the change in her friend’s demeanor.

“It's fine, I know you are.” Kali replied limply as she reminded herself he was only being nice to her to try and get her to join Team Rocket.

“Ohhh.” Mara glanced back at the Team Rocket table and noticed the woman in the white jumpsuit hanging on Cliff, immediately putting two and two together.

"Maybe I will take that second shot."

"One more, coming right up!" Mara flagged the bartender down. Kali looked down at her Pokegear, still in hand, and decided not to reply. They had acknowledged each other’s presence and that was enough, she wouldn’t want to interrupt anything. She set her notifications to silent and shoved it back in her bag before picking up her drink, downing it quickly.

“Alright, no time for moping! It’s a girls night out and we are celebrating!” Mara looped her arm through Kali’s and began dragging her to the dance floor. Kali reluctantly obliged making Mara roll her eyes. “Come on! Give him something to be jealous of, girl!” She twirled Kali until they were both dancing to the beat. Mara did her best early on to shoo away anyone trying to dance with them but after a few more trips to the bar neither girl cared that much.

Cliff checked his Pokegear again, frowning at the three unread messages to Kali. He knew she had seen him but what he didn’t know was why she hadn’t replied. He spotted her on the dance floor with yet another stranger and felt a fire rising in his chest. Apparently she was too busy to respond. Sierra leaning heavily on his shoulder brought his attention back to the group as he carefully extracted himself from her again, chalking up her behavior to alcohol.

“You are being such a sourpuss tonight!” Sierra whined, looking over at Arlo for support.

“You do seem a bit off.” Arlo crossed his arms as he surveyed Cliff across the table. “Everything good?”

“It’s nothing.” Cliff quickly shut down that conversation, finishing his drink to avoid Arlo’s stare.

Kali, for her part, tried focusing on having a good time with Mara, or on the drinks and music, or on whoever asked her to dance but every so often her attention drifted back to the other table. It seemed like every time she glanced over the other woman was closer and closer to Cliff, hanging on his shoulder or touching his arm. She also tried to push away the flare of jealousy rising in her chest, reminding herself again she was nothing more than a potential recruit, but that didn't go so well either. When Mara pulled Kali away from her current dance partner to head back to the bar Kali stalled.

"Let's call it a night, huh?"

"Okay, okay. How about one more shot, then we'll go?"

“Alright. But just one more.” Kali laughed, shaking her head as Mara grabbed her hand and bounced over to the bar. When their drinks came Mara raised her glass for one final toast.

“To...wait what were we celebrating?” Mara giggled. “Oh! To new business opportunities!”

“And to girls night out!” Kali toasted before clinking her glass to Mara’s and drinking. “Now let’s go home.” The two hung on each other for support as they made their way to the exit. Kali was grateful Mara’s apartment was only a few blocks away as they were both pretty drunk, very good planning on Mara’s part. Sierra had just stepped away to use the restroom when Cliff spotted the two friends leaving and used the opportunity to excuse himself from Arlo and meet them by the door.

“Leaving without saying goodbye?” Kali stopped abruptly as Cliff’s familiar voice sounded from behind them.

“Ooooooo.” Mara giggled as they both turned around. Cliff stood with both arms crossed over his chest looking indignant as he met her gaze. Kali felt the flare of jealousy she had been pushing down all evening rise in her chest but this time she let it.

“Why would I? I wouldn’t want to interrupt your _date_.” She shot back.

“Date? What are you talking about?”

“Miss spacesuit with the purple lips.”

“Sierra? She’s just another Leader, and not my date.” Cliff raised a brow. “In case you didn’t notice Arlo was there as well, you gonna accuse him of being my date too?”

“Maybe…but I didn’t see him hanging all over you.”

"Like you didn't have a bunch of guys hanging on you out there, hmm?" Cliff's anger got the better of him and he instantly regretted it as Kali’s cheeks flushed red.

"I'm a single girl, I can dance with whomever I want!"

"Oh can you?" Cliff glared at Kali, about to continue but stopped himself and took a deep breath. “Look, I think you got the wrong idea. She’s not my date.” He reasoned, trying to reign the conversation back in.

Kali leaned up closer to him so their faces were almost touching. Even in heels he was still a little taller than her. “You so sure about that, mountain man?”

“Yes, and you’re drunk.” Kali ignored his observation. So what if she was.

“Cause your _girlfriend_ looks like she’s pissed that you’re talking to me.” Kali continued, looking past Cliff to Sierra who had just returned to their table and spotted them.

"What are you talking about?" Cliff turned to see what Kali was looking at as Sierra began heading their way.

“Let’s get out of here.” Kali muttered as she turned back to Mara who was being unusually quiet.

"Hey, wait just a minute-"

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now, got it?" Mara decided it was time to step in. She glared at the Team Rocket leader before grabbing Kali by the waist and steering her towards the door. Cliff watched them leave before turning around to find Sierra standing behind him.

“Turned down were you?” She smirked.

“No thanks to you. What the hell is all this about?”

“Honestly, I still don’t see why you’re wasting your time on some dumb trainer.” Sierra snorted.

Cliff narrowed his eyes. “Sure it’s not that you’re just jealous you aren’t the prettiest girl in the room?” He raised a brow before walking off to tell Arlo he was heading home for the night.


	14. Hangovers and Reason

Kali woke with a massive headache and groaned as she pulled the covers over her head to shield her eyes from the daylight seeping in through her curtains. Hangovers were the worst. She tried to get comfortable again and fall back asleep but the pounding in her head had other plans. She eventually gave in and slid her legs over the side of the bed, slowly getting to her feet while using her nightstand to steady herself.

The house was quiet which meant Mara was probably still asleep. Lucky her. Kali shuffled into the kitchen to get a couple of advil to ease her headache, leaving the box out for whenever Mara woke up, and to start a pot of coffee. Kali was curled up on the couch mostly through her second cup with Mara came out.

“Mornin’.” Kali greeted her friend who looked like how Kali felt.

“Oh thank the stars you made coffee.” After pouring herself a cup Mara plopped down on the couch next to Kali and got comfy with her head leaning on Kali’s shoulder. “Let’s not do that again for a while.”

“Or ever.”

“Or ever indeed.” Mara started to laugh but stopped abruptly, groaning as her head throbbed. They lapsed into silence for a few minutes before Mara spoke again. “How ya feelin?”

Kali paused before answering, knowing Mara didn’t mean the hangover. “I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“I said I’m fine.” She didn’t mean to snap and immediately felt bad. “I’m sorry, I just...don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“Well, if you do I’m here for you, you know that.” Mara squeezed Kali’s leg reassuringly.

“I know and that’s why we’re besties.”

After breakfast Mara went to get ready to go down to the studio for the day. Kali waited until she was gone to jump in the shower and hopefully get rid of the last of her hangover. She leaned against the shower wall, letting the hot water cascade down her back as she thought back to last night. She felt so stupid. This whole time she had thought...no, she stopped herself. She shouldn’t have thought anything at all. She frowned angrily, apparently the water wasn’t the only thing getting steamed.

Back in her room Kali glanced irritably at her Pokegear that was still sitting face down on her nightstand. She wasn’t even sure if there would be any messages but she couldn’t very well ignore it forever. Pursing her lips she picked it up and was surprised to see six new messages and a missed call, all from Cliff. Her finger hovered over the unread messages, the preview of the latest one saying *If you could just…*, but instead of clicking on it she closed the app and set it back down. She wasn’t going to let him know she read them just yet.

Instead Kali threw herself into cleaning the house; partly to keep her mind off the texts but also because she felt bad Mara was taking care of classes today. By the time Mara got in for the night the house was sparkling and Kali was just finishing dinner.

“Woah, someone was busy.”

“Just a little, hope you're hungry.”

"Starving, let me get washed up real quick." Mara headed towards the bathroom but paused with her hand on the kitchen door frame. "Anything from…." She let the sentence trail off.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"Dunno. Didn't look." Kali shrugged. Was it just her imagination or did Mara seem disappointed?

“You can’t avoid it forever, you know.”

“I know.” Mara looked like she was going to say something else but instead turned to leave. They ate dinner in relative quiet, the only conversation being about the shipment from Erika that had arrived and Kali agreeing to set up the display the next day.

Mara insisted on doing the dishes so Kali took Nero and Rowan out for a short walk. When she returned Mara regarded her coolly from the couch as Kali took off her shoes but otherwise didn't say anything; as she often did when she didn't want to start an argument.

"Okay, okay, fine!" Kali sighed loudly before retrieving her Pokegear from where it had been sitting all day and plopped on the sofa next to Mara. “Here.” She handed it to Mara with the screen open to messages. “You do it.”

“You sure?”

“Mhmm.” Mara eyed Kali for a long moment before looking down at the screen. She was quiet as she read through them.

“I dunno, he seems pretty sincere.”

Kali couldn’t take the suspense and took her Pokegear back, reading over the messages herself.

*You look nice.* 9:14pm  
*Having fun?* 9:26pm  
*This is what you meant by spoken for, huh?* 9:49pm  
*Ignoring me?* 10:33pm  
*Look this got blown out of proportion, Sierra is NOT my date or girlfriend. Please let me explain.* 12:57am  
*Missed call* 1:12am  
*If you could just let me know you got home safe?* 1:31am  
*You there? Can we talk?* 2:08pm

Kali closed out of the messages and tossed the Pokegear on the couch next to her as she tried to process the array of emotions she was feeling. On one hand he did seem sincere and she wanted to believe him but she saw what she saw last night. How could anyone not have seen?

“Well?” Mara questioned after a few moments.

“I don’t know. You saw them last night too! It's not just me!” Kali tried to justify her reaction. “That _Sierra_ ,” She practically spat out the name, “Was all over him! There’s no way there isn’t something there. Right? I mean come on, of course he has a girlfriend and of course she’s Team Rocket.”

“I dunno he says she’s not, maybe it's worth hearing him out.”

“Who’s side are you on?” Kali scowled.

“Always yours, girl.” Mara stood and leaned down to give Kali a kiss on the top of her head. “I’m meeting Jules for a bit, don’t wait up.”

“Yeah, yeah, rub it in.” Kali teased, sticking her tongue out at Mara's back.

"Seriously though, at least consider hearing him out."

"Maybe." Kali watched Mara leave and hugged one of the couch pillows to her chest. "Maybe…"


	15. It's About Time

By the time Monday came Kali had still not responded to Cliff, although she had gotten several more texts from him along the same lines as his previous ones. She told herself it was because she had been too busy setting up Erika’s display but deep down she knew it was because she was still avoiding him.

Kali started setting up for her last class of the day, greeting her regulars that always showed up early to get their favored spots as they trickled in. When she finished set up she checked the time, it was close enough to get started.

"Alright, we’ll give it another minute before we begin." She turned to start the music when she heard the door open and looked back to greet the straggler but her jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw who it was.

"Am I late?" Cliff asked as if for all the world he belonged here. Kali swallowed down her indignation, she had to keep her cool in front of her class. Instead she crossed her arms and raised a brow as he took a seat, asking the two in front if he could have a space in between them since he was new and didn’t want to miss anything. Oh for mythic’s sake.

He wasn't in his usual Team Rocket uniform, instead he wore a black fitted t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination with a small red R logo on the left breast pocket and a pair of sweatpants. Kali ignored the whispering and giggling going around the room as she took a deep breath, trying to fall back into her teaching routine.

"Okay, for warm up let's start in warrior one." Kali demonstrated the position then how they would transition into the next before moving around the room to help correct people's form. She purposely started along the wall, taking her time before getting back around to the front of the class. She paused in front of Cliff. "Your form is off."

"I think his form is just fine." One of the other students in the back of class whispered loud enough that everyone could hear.

"Seems they think it's fine." Cliff said quietly to Kali with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes, biting back a retort before addressing the class again.

"Okay, everyone down into a plank." Turning back to her mat she ignored his remark and the pounding in her chest. She couldn’t tell if it was anger or something else but she focused on staying professional but damn if it wasn’t hard with him watching her. After what felt like an eternity the chime for the end of class sounded. Thank the stars, if she hadn’t been tense before class she certainly was now. As Kali thanked her students she didn't miss the not so subtle stares Cliff was getting as they walked out. He hung back.

"Class is over." Kali busied herself with cleaning up so she didn’t have to face him.

"I can see that."

"Then what are you still doing here?"

“You’ve been ignoring my messages, I figured you can’t ignore me here.”

"Does your _girlfriend_ know you're here?" Kali shot back, although it sounded meaner than she intended. Or maybe it didn’t.

"Are we really starting that again? I know you read my texts, I told you she’s not my girlfriend. If you had taken a minute to answer me instead of jumping to conclusions maybe we could have actually talked about it." Cliff moved closer to her, crossing his arms with a look that clearly said he was waiting for some smartass remark from her.

"What’s there to talk about? You’re being nice to me to get me to join Team Rocket. It’s fine, I get it now."

“You really think that’s why?”

“What other reason would it be?” Kali finally turned, glaring at him challengingly.

"I thought that would be obvious."

“The only thing that’s _obvious_ is that you want me to join! Well let me save you some trouble, I won’t be joining now or ever so you can-” Kali was cut off when Cliff seized her face between his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Her mind went blank, any protest she might have come up with lost in the feel of his kiss. Kali moved a hand to his chest with the intent of pushing him away but didn't, or couldn’t. She wasn’t sure which. After a moment he pulled back.

"Is it obvious now?" His voice was low and husky as his eyes searched hers.

"I…" Kali wasn’t sure what to say as her thoughts were currently being drowned out by the pounding in her chest. She glanced down at her hand, the red R logo catching her immediate attention and she began absentmindedly tracing it.

"I know, I know. You're not joining Team Rocket." They both laughed and when they met gazes he leaned in to kiss her again. This time she returned it and slid her arms up around his neck to pull him closer.

"Kali? You still here?" Mara's voice sounded from the hallway and they both sprung apart just as the doorknob turned.

"Is class still going? Oh, it's you." Mara crossed her arms and gave Cliff a hard look. Fortunately Kali spoke up before Mara could say anything else.

"No it’s fine, he was just leaving." She hoped her friend didn’t notice she was out of breath or how red her face must certainly be.

"Yeah, good class. Thanks. I'll, um, talk to you later." Cliff's gaze lingered on Kali for a moment longer before he turned to leave, flashing a smile at Mara as he walked out. Mara eyed Kali who was hastily rolling up her mat. Maybe too hastily. And was that a blush she spotted?

"I interrupted something, didn't I?"

"What? No?" Kali stammered.

"Girl, you can't hide that blush from me! What happened?!"

“He...I...we…” Kali bit her lip, how in the hell was she going to explain this.

“Oh. My. Stars. You were making out weren’t you?!”

"Yes?" Kali smiled sheepishly.

“Girl, it’s about time! I guess this means you’re all made up?”

“Yes? No? I don’t know.” Her mind and heart were still reeling and while she still had some questions she couldn’t deny things were definitely clearer than they were this morning. "I…" Before Kali could continue she heard a text come in. She grabbed her Pokegear and saw that it was from Cliff. As she read it she could feel her face growing redder.

*I’m here all night.* It read, followed by an address. She silently turned the screen for Mara to read.

“Are you gonna go?” Mara raised a brow with a knowing look.

“Should I?” Kali bit her lip. Stars she wanted to, but was it a good idea? Mara draped an arm over her friend’s shoulder.

“Do what you’re comfortable with. But if you are you need to shower. You’re a sweaty mess.” They both laughed before heading out to close up Simply Yoga for the evening.


	16. Sleepover (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: this chapter does contain some NSFW content! I have marked the start and end with a line of "~~~" so you can skip it if you do not wish to read that bit!

Kali stopped in front of the apartment building and rechecked the address for the dozenth time. This was definitely the place. She entered and followed the floor guide outside the elevator and soon found herself pausing in front of Cliff’s door as she tried to control the pounding in her chest.

“Waiting for a formal invitation?” Kali started at the sound of Cliff's voice from behind her and turned to see him walking up the hallway, a small grocery bag in hand.

“Or maybe you didn’t answer so I was just leaving.” Kali quipped, placing a hand on her hip as she fell back on her familiar sass to distract herself from the butterflies rising in her stomach.

“Slow down, firecracker, I saw you walking in.” Cliff laughed. “I didn’t know if I should be expecting you so I ran out to get some takeout.” He fished keys out of his pocket and opened the door. “Ladies first.”

Kali rolled her eyes and stepped into the small entryway, hesitating to go in further as he closed the door behind them. A doorway on the left led to a kitchen which is where Cliff headed, throwing his keys on the small island before putting the food away in the fridge. She followed him in, nervously trailing her fingers over the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room.

“You can sit down, you know.” Kali glanced over to see Cliff leaning against the fridge watching her with an amused expression.

“I know.” Kali’s face flushed. Stars that sounded lame, she thought to herself. Get it together! She turned to face the living room, eyeing the decor as she gave herself time to collect her thoughts. The only place to sit was a large couch against one wall that faced an entertainment center otherwise the room was pretty sparse.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this flustered.” Cliff’s voice was soft in her ear making her jump, she hadn’t heard him come up behind her.

“Yeah...well…”

“Hmm?” His lips brushed against the shell of her ear before placing a lingering kiss on her neck. He brought his hands to the counter on either side of her and stepped closer. Very close. In fact, Kali couldn't be more aware of how very close behind her he was. She turned around in between his arms to face him. Before this went any further and lost her ability to think clearly altogether she wanted a better answer than just “not my girlfriend”.

“Before we…" She began, how did she say this? "I know you said…”

“Sierra?” Cliff questioned, pulling back from her to lean against the kitchen island.

“Yes, I just...you two seemed very close. Well she did anyway.”

“Sierra...” Cliff sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he thought about how to put this. “Likes to be the center of attention. Anything that challenges that she gets jealous of. That’s all it was, dollface. I should have seen what you were seeing but we, Arlo and I, are just used to her behavior and don't often pay it any mind. It won’t happen again, well I can't promise she won't be jealous." He chuckled. "But I can promise you that she’s just a colleague and friend."

"Nothing more?"

Cliff shook his head. "Nothing more. Never was, never will be."

“Okay.” She had to admit that was a reasonable explanation. After all, she reminded herself, she had only seen that _other woman_ hanging on him, not the other way around. Kali felt more relieved with that answer and when he reached for her hand to pull her to him, she didn’t stop it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Besides, I can only deal with one woman in my life driving me crazy.” He cupped her chin and slid his other arm around her waist. “And that spot is filled.” He didn’t give her a chance to reply before pressing his lips to hers gently at first but when Kali ran her hands up his chest to drape over his neck he deepened it. Curling his hand around the side of her neck he used his thumb to tilt her jaw upward to a better angle as he traced his tongue lightly across her lips before breaking the from her mouth to ghost kisses across her jaw, ending at the exposed skin below her ear. The sudden assertiveness sent a surge of desire coursing through her veins and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips as he began nibbling on her earlobe.

"What about the takeout?" She questioned, her voice breathy as he started trailing kisses down her throat. Although as soon as the words left her mouth she wasn’t sure why she had thought them in the first place.

"The only thing I'm hungry for right now is you, dollface." His voice was low in her ear and it sent a wave of shivers down her spine that did not escape his notice. In one swift movement he grabbed her by the waist and set her on the counter, pushing himself between her legs to kiss her lips again. A different kind of fire than Cliff usually elicited was starting in her core and Kali wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer, reminding him that he wasn’t the only one who could be in control.

Cliff startled her by pulling her forward so that she was just barely balancing on the counter and pressed against her with a low growl, the hand still on her waist tensing when her legs coiled around him while he bit and sucked at her throat. There would definitely be marks there tomorrow but right now her brain was too far past the point of caring to be concerned about it. The only thing Kali did care about at present was the flame his touch was igniting as her hormones cheered her on from the sidelines. Her hands smoothed over his toned chest, reveling in the fact that she was actually touching him; something she would never admit out loud she had been fantasizing about since that day at the waterfall. She could feel his already hard desire pressing against her thigh and squeezed her legs tighter in encouragement but was surprised when he pulled back; dropping his hands to the counter on either side of her as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"You really do drive me crazy." His breathing was just as heavy as hers as he leaned back and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, his fingers twisting around the strand. Kali bit her lip as she met his gaze, only a blind person could miss the burning look in his eyes.

“Good.” She smirked and they both chuckled as he stroked his thumb across her cheek.

"If this is too much we can stop." It only took Kali a moment to decide as his eyes searched hers. Too much be damned. Instead of saying anything she grabbed the collar of his t-shirt to pull him back to her and he readily complied; his hands hastily exploring her body once more and every touch was sending a jolt of electricity through her veins. There was no going back now and stars, she didn't want to stop. She opened her mouth and let his tongue slip into hers, shivering as he ran his tongue over the sensitive inside of her lower lip. After a few moments he withdrew.

“Hold on to me.” Cliff whispered and after she wrapped her arms around his neck he picked her easily up, walking through the living room towards another hallway. He kicked open a half closed door and walked into a small bedroom, continuing to kiss Kali's throat as he sat down with her on the edge of the bed. Kali's dress bunched up around her hips as she straddled him and settled her weight on his legs to support herself; she could already feel goosebumps spreading across her skin as his hands ghosted over her bare thighs to grab her ass, jerking her closer on his lap. His hands massaged her legs for what felt like an eternity before sliding up under her dress, lifting it off her as he did so.

Cliff’s gaze raked over her body, taking in everything from the matching black lace set to the swell of her breasts and the curve of her hips. “Damn, you’re so fucking sexy.” He murmured as his hands gripped her waist and pulled her down onto him even further. A warm flush crept across her cheeks and Kali wasn’t sure if it was a self-conscious blush or arousal as he began kissing her chest just above her bra line but it was probably a bit of both. She inhaled sharply as his lips teased one of her nipples through the lace while one of his hands cupped her breast and the other moved around her to unhook the garment.

While he was working the hook Kali tugged at the bottom of his shirt and Cliff paused to help her remove it, reaching one hand behind his head to yank it off in one motion while she slipped the bra off her shoulders and tossed it aside. She had a moment to appreciate the view before his mouth was on her breasts as he teased and sucked the soft flesh until she was squirming on top of him, the friction of her hips against his only fueling his desire. Kali hung onto his arms like they were the only thing anchoring her to this moment as her hips instinctively ground against his in search of more friction. Instead his arm wrapped around her waist to slow her movements as he bit down onto one of her nipples, a sharp hiss escaping her lips as she arched forward into his chest. She was so absorbed in the sensation that she hadn’t noticed his hands slipping lower down her waist until his fingers brushed the inside of her legs but once she did that was the only thing she could focus on.

“Cliff…” His name came out more like a moan as he rubbed back and forth along the dampening fabric, pressing more firmly with each pass.

“Hmmm?” Cliff looked up at her face, relishing the look on it as he teased her through the cloth. She ground her hips down onto his hand wanting, no _needing_ to feel more of him. All of him. “Something you want, doll?” He practically purred, his words sending a fresh spark of excitement coursing down into her core. Not waiting for an answer Cliff pushed aside the now soaked lace and traced along her soft folds before parting her lips to push one thick finger slowly inside her. “You’re so fucking wet.” His voice was a whisper against her chest that induced another wave of goosebumps across her breasts, perking her already hard nipples even more. Kali mewled and dug her nails into his shoulder as he entered her, teasing her briefly before suddenly stopping. Before she could question the sudden emptiness she was being lifted and deposited on her back on the bed as Cliff knelt, pausing only to remove her panties before burying his face between her legs. He kissed and nipped his way slowly up her thighs until he reached her apex, loving every second she squirmed around him.

“Stars!” Kali gasped as his tongue swiped over her already wet slit, throwing her head back as she grasped a fistful of sheet in each hand. It was all she could do to remember how to breathe as his lips sucked at her sensitive bud and he began pushing a finger into her again, working it inside of her for a moment before easing in a second. Kali moaned, arching her back and pressing down into his hand as he expertly rubbed against her front wall while continuing to assault her now swollen clit, the coil of desire in her core growing steadily until she was practically begging for release.

But then it all stopped. Kali lifted her head in frustration as Cliff climbed on top of her, the mattress dipping them lower with the added weight, all protests she might have had silenced as he covered her mouth with his. Still kissing her he reached past her to yank open the nightstand drawer and rummaged around until his hand found the small, square wrapper he was looking for. Kali wasn’t sure when his pants had come off but when he leaned back she was afforded a view of well, everything. Her eyes went wide as her gaze skimmed down his form, was there any part of him that wasn’t solid muscle?

“See something you like?” He joked, Kali knew she was staring but this time she wasn’t mortified to be caught. Instead she leaned up with a smirk and brought her hand up to palm the length of his erection, eliciting a groan from him and she grasped him tighter and slid her hand slowly up and down his shaft. He was an average length but he was thick, like every other aspect of his body was, and she was sure it would take more than a little adjusting on her part to fit him inside of her. She began rubbing faster but was quickly stopped when he grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from his body, she looked up questioningly only to be pushed firmly back down onto the mattress by his hand on her shoulder.

Well if that's how it was going to be, Kali thought before propping herself back up on her elbows, he wasn't the only one who could tease. She made direct eye contact with him as she slowly licked at her bottom lip and spread her legs ever so slightly more. She smiled inwardly as his eyes darkened with lust and he stared unabashedly at her naked form, whatever action he had just started momentarily forgotten. “If you take much longer I might finish without you.” Kali teased, sliding a hand suggestively up her thigh.

Cliff hastily ripped the wrapper open with his teeth before putting it on and lowering himself on top of her once more. “The hell you will.” Cliff growled in her ear as he pressed his chest against hers and wrapped one arm under her hips while the other hand fisted in her hair. Kali opened her mouth to cry out but the sound was lost as he pushed his tongue roughly past her lips. Kali moaned into his mouth as her core ached with desire; she could feel his erection pushing at her entrance and she slipped her hand between them to help guide him, another moan escaping her lips as he began stretching her to what felt like her limits.

"Damn, you're so fucking tight." Cliff released her mouth as he pulled himself partially out before slowly pushing into her again with a low groan until he was fully in. Kali might have had something to say back if the last bits of functioning brain cells she had left weren't currently being overloaded by the fullness of him inside her. She slid her hands down his sides and dug her nails into his ass to keep him from withdrawing just yet as she got used to the feeling but when she eventually loosened her grip he wasted no time before starting to thrust in and out of her.

"Cliff...so...good...ahh!" Kali cried out as his pace quickened. In one quick motion he sat up and pulled her with him, settling her over his lap as he continued to drive up into her.

"Say it, doll. I want to hear you." His words only heightened her arousal as she writhed on top of him, the flame in her core already burning from his earlier ministrations yearning for release. It was taking every ounce of Cliff's control to restrain himself as he looked up at her face, mentally recording every expression she was making as he thrust up.

"Stars! I'm... I'm…" Kali felt like she was about to burst.

"Say it doll, I want you to come for me." He growled low in her ear and when he started pressing circles into her clit with his thumb she was pushed over the edge. Kali threw her head back, gasping and moaning his name over and over as her walls clenched around him and waves of pleasure crashed through her core. She was vaguely aware that his pace quickened and his thrusts became more erratic until he was groaning out his release as she came down from hers. He collapsed against her shoulder as they both fought to catch their breath.

Kali ran her hands absentmindedly over his biceps as her legs strained to hold herself upright. Any fantasy Kali had previously imagined paled in comparison to what had just happened, how he had made her feel. Her limbs were still tingling and she was pretty sure every inch of her was covered in sweat but it had been worth it, oh so worth it. After a few moments Cliff planted a gentle kiss on her chest before easing himself out of her and lowering her back into the bed.

"I'll be right back." She watched as he stood, taking another moment to appreciate his naked form as he walked out of the bedroom to presumably clean himself up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now that Kali was alone she was suddenly unsure of herself. Not that she had any misgivings about what had happened or why she had come over in the first place but she found herself wondering what to do next. Kali got up from the bed and began gathering up her discarded clothes asking herself if it was best if she left as she didn't want to be presumptuous. Her thoughts were interrupted when Cliff's arm snaked around her waist.

"Not thinking of leaving, are you?"

"I, well...um...I didn't want to assume…"

"What kind of man do you think I am?" Cliff laughed against the back of her neck and Kali was glad he was behind her so he couldn't see the embarrassment on her face. "Please. Stay. I'm going to heat up the takeout, it seems I've worked up an appetite." He nipped at the nape of her neck causing her gasp. "Want any?" Kali shook her head in response as she turned to face him. "Alright, dollface. The bathroom is across the hall if you need it."

"Okay, thanks." His gaze lingered on hers for a moment and he leaned in to press a quick kiss against her lips before heading out to the kitchen.

Kali cleaned herself up in the bathroom, staring at her still flushed reflection in the mirror as the reality of staying the night sank in and she realized she hadn't brought anything to sleep in. She headed back to the bedroom and looked around for a moment before her eyes settled on his discarded t-shirt. Deciding that was as good as anything she picked it up and pulled it on before laying back on the bed. She enjoyed that the shirt was much too big for her, and soft, and still smelled like him and she found herself fighting to keep her eyes open as a sudden wave of exhaustion washed over her. By the time Cliff got back to the room she was fast asleep. He smiled, shutting off the light before slipping into the bed as well.


	17. Morning After

Kali awoke gradually, her mind becoming active first while her eyes still felt too heavy to open. Rather than trying to she tugged the cover around her tighter and replayed the events of last night over in her head. When she did finally open them she peeked cautiously over her shoulder to see Cliff still sleeping on the other side of the bed. So it hadn’t been a dream, she smiled to herself before turning back over and snuggling into the sheets. It seemed she hadn’t been as quiet as she had thought she had though because moments later she felt a warm arm wrap around her waist. 

“Mornin’...” Cliff’s voice was still scratchy with sleep as he pulled her back against his chest. Kali hummed a wordless reply as he nosed aside her hair to plant a kiss on her neck while his other hand rubbed along her side under the covers. She could feel his morning arousal pressing against her backside and gave a low laugh. 

“So this is why you wanted me to stay the night.” She joked getting a laugh from him in response. 

“As much as I would love that, dollface, I have to get up.” He pressed another kiss into her neck before sliding away. 

Kali sat up and watched him move about the room for a moment before tossing the covers back and getting up. She glanced at the small pile of her discarded clothes as she realized for the second time she had come wholly unprepared for an overnight stay. 

“Is that my shirt?” Cliff raised a brow as he eyed her standing there; his t-shirt just barely covering her, her bare legs, her sleep tousled hair. He was suddenly considering reporting to work late. 

“Oh, um, yeah. I didn’t have anything so...yeah.” Kali blushed as he crossed over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. 

“Looks good on you.” He leaned down to kiss her as several excuses for being late went through his mind but after a moment the silence of the room was interrupted by a ringtone. A ringtone Cliff recognized. A ringtone he knew he could not ignore. “I have to get that.” He whispered against her lips before breaking away to grab his Pokegear, planting a quick kiss on her cheek before striding out of the bedroom and answering the call with a ‘hi boss’. 

Kali gathered up her clothes and crossed to the bathroom to get dressed and try to do something with her hair. She had a feeling she wasn’t going to be able to pull it up for a few days and one glance in the mirror confirmed that theory. She could only imagine how she would look getting home, Mara would tease her for sure. Her eyes drifted to the t-shirt laying on the counter and an idea sparked in her mind. She quickly pulled it over her head, gathering the bottom in her hands to tie it off around her waist. It was still a little big but it covered her top half up to her collarbone which was certainly more than her dress did. 

A loud ‘what!’ coming from the other room peaked her curiosity and she cracked open the door to listen but all she could hear was ‘right away boss’ followed by footsteps. She quickly pushed the door outwards like she had just now opened it, feigning surprise to see him in the hallway. Cliff quirked a brow as he spotted her outfit choice. 

“I suppose I’m not getting that back?” He questioned as Kali shrugged. 

“Guess you’ll just have to see me again, hmm?” She smiled coyly at him before brushing past him to retrieve her shoes from the entryway. 

“About that…'' Cliff let the sentence trail off as she spun to face him, shoes forgotten as a look of confusion and budding anger crossed her face. “No, no, no. It’s nothing like that.” He quickly tried to remedy the situation. Kali crossed her arms and gave him a look that clearly said he better choose his next words carefully. “That came out wrong. And this is probably really bad timing but I have to leave Celadon this morning.” 

“Oh?” 

“It’s work.” Cliff crossed to her, relieved when her face softened and she didn’t pull away as he brushed his hand across her cheek. “Doesn’t mean you’re rid of me just yet.” He joked, trying to lighten the mood as he pulled her into a hug. 

“Darn, just as I was getting hopeful.” Kali quipped back and they both laughed, the tension gone and after a moment Kali broke the silence and from Cliff as she went for her shoes. “I better get going though.” 

“Alright, dollface.” Cliff met her gaze for a long moment before placing a lingering kiss on her lips. “Let me know you got home safe?” Kali nodded in agreement before reaching for the doorknob. 

“Well, well.” Kali groaned as she shut the front door of her apartment. “Look what the cat dragged in.” Mara’s voice was edged in mirth and Kali turned to see her best friend leaning against the doorframe across the room. 

“Oh, hush.” 

“Guess someone had a good night? I don’t recognize that t-shirt.” Mara teased. “Is it one of yours?” 

“It is now.” Kali stuck her tongue out at her friend as she walked into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. Mara followed her in and leaned against the opposite counter, looking expectantly at Kali who continued to silently sip from her mug. 

“Well?!” 

“Well, what?” Kali questioned innocently. 

“How was it?!” 

“Mara! I’m shocked you would ask such a question!” Kali teased back, pushing off the counter. Now that she was home and had some caffeine she found herself craving a shower. “A lady never kisses and tells.” She sauntered past her friend to head to the bathroom, giving Mara a wink as she passed. 

“But you’re no lady!” Mara called after her with a laugh as Kali shut the door behind her.


	18. Halloween

It seemed the weeks were flying by in a blur as Kali settled into a routine. Her and Mara alternated days working at Simply Yoga and on her off days Kali found herself bored again as the days grew chillier. Celadon City was far enough south that it didn’t experience a full winter, part of the reason Kali loved it there, she couldn’t imagine how people lived places like Freezington in the Crown Tundra where it was cold year round. Celadon did, however, get enough of autumn-like weather to make the holidays feel like well, the holidays. So to fill her time on her days off Kali threw herself into decorating their apartment and studio for her favorite holiday, Halloween.

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" Kali asked Mara for the hundredth time as she hung another string of cobwebs across Simply Yoga's front display window.

"It's fine." Mara laughed as she handed Kali another Spinarak cut out to hang. "Are you sure you don't want to come tonight? Jules really is okay with it."

"If I go then who will hand out all the candy?"

"I'm sure plenty of other places are handing out so it's not like you _have_ to."

"I know but I enjoy it." Kali smiled. "So really I'm fine! You don't have to worry about me. You two have fun."

“Alright, alright.” Mara grabbed her keys and headed to the front door. “Save me a few pieces then will ya? Oh, and don’t wait up!”

“No promises!” Kali finished hanging the last bit of cobweb before getting down from the stool and locking the front door while she headed upstairs to change. As she entered the apartment she nearly tripped over Nero and Rowan as the two came bounding over to her only to spin around just as fast, chasing each other back into the living room. Both their sleek black bodies were decorated with white bones chalked onto them courtesy of another bored morning Kali had. She set her keys on the hall tree next to Aslan’s pokeball. This year Halloween fell on a Saturday and while there would probably be an abundance of kids out that didn’t have school the next day Simply Yoga was also in close proximity to places like Echo so Kali was going to have the large Arcanine downstairs with her. Just in case.

She would have preferred to have Cliff there for security, among other reasons, but he had another mysterious work assignment elsewhere that he couldn't talk about. Which was fine, she thought as she pushed open her bedroom door. She knew getting into this he wouldn’t be able to be around all the time but that didn’t make her miss him any less.

Her costume, a purple Mismagius hat and dress she had found at the Halloween store, was already laid out on the bed waiting for her. As she changed she took a moment to adjust her bra and snap a quick picture, sending it to Cliff with the caption *What you’re missing.* just to emphasize that maybe he should have been there. She didn’t even get a chance to pick up the dress before she got a response.

*That’d better not be your whole costume.* Kali bit back a laugh as she toyed with how to answer before deciding on teasing him a little more.

*And if it is?* She set her Pokegear down to pull on her costume where it remained suspiciously quiet as she finished dressing. As she reached for the hat she heard the ringtone go off and was only a little surprised to see an incoming video call. She grinned, he was too easy.

"Relax I'm just teasing you." She answered, laughing at the relieved look that crossed his face as he noticed how much more covered she was.

"Well maybe I just wanted to see more of the other costume." He backpedaled, trying to sound suggestive but Kali had a feeling he was trying to cover a bit of jealous worry.

"Oh this?" Kali extended her arm holding the Pokegear as far as she could and with her other hand teasingly pulled the bottom of her skirt up to flash him a bit of bare thigh.

"You're killing me dollface." Cliff groaned, glancing behind him to make sure no one else was nearby. "If I wasn't at work I'd be having you take that whole thing off."

"Oh what's that? I think I hear trick-or-treaters?" Kali cupped a hand to her ear like she was listening carefully.

"Maybe you can call back after the kids go home and we can continue this, hmm?"

"I dunno, it might be late." She teased.

"I would stay up till sunrise to get to see you take that off, doll."

"I'll think about it." Kali blushed, dropping the hem of her costume.

"I'll be thinking _hard_ about it too. But right now I gotta go."

"Alright, mountain man. I'll talk to you later." She blew him a kiss before ending the call.

Kali put on the final touches of her costume and headed back downstairs, deciding at the last second to grab Ember's pokeball as well so Aslan would have some company. The two got settled on the floor in front of the receptionist desk, the large Arcanine taking up most of the room while Ember curled up on his back.

Flicking on the storefront light Kali stepped outside to survey her work. She had replaced the lights in the large display window with purple ones and hung cobwebs in front of them to create shadows. Fake Spinaraks were nestled into the webbing and a few fake Zubats hung down in the middle as if flying; it was spooky enough without being over the top scary. Kali wasn't a big fan of bloody and gory Halloween displays meant to scare and preferred to keep things kid friendly, after all Halloween was her favorite holiday partly because of the fond memories she had of going trick-or-treating with her mom when she was a kid.

Hearing the unmistakable laughter of a group of kids Kali ducked back inside to grab the basket of candy, turning back to the door just in time to see three young children approach. One of her regular patrons waved at her from behind the trio who were oohing at the window display but when they spotted the large basket of candy Kali was holding their attention quickly shifted. They ran up to her with a shout of 'trick-or-treat' before diving into the basket to pick out their favorites.

For the first hour or so there was a steady stream of kids but after the two hour mark it slowed down. Kali was leaning against the doorframe considering calling it a night when she spotted a young man about her age escorting a small girl dressed as an Eevee, his face familiar but she couldn't quite place him. He apparently had the same feeling because he was scrutinizing her as they approached, the girl clinging shyly to his leg.

“Go ahead, Dee.” The girl released her grip on his pant leg and took a few cautious steps forward. He looked back up at Kali, recognition dawning on his face. “Oh! It’s you! From the Silver Conference, we tied in the semi-finals!”

“Yes!” Kali smiled, racking her brain for his name. “I thought you looked familiar, too. Cole, was it?”

"Yes!” Cole laughed nervously. “I'm sorry, I don't remember yours. But I do remember you used all Eeveelutions!" At this Dee’s eyes lit up and she stopped digging through the candy.

"Really! All Eevees?"

“Yupp!” Kali smiled warmly down at the girl who was staring up at her in wide-eyed awe. “Do you like Eevees? Is that why you’re dressed as one? What’s your name?”

"I love Eevees!" The girl exclaimed, her shyness gone. "My name is Deliliah and I want to be a trainer too! With all Eevees!"

“Nice to meet you, Delilah. My name is Kali.” She said mostly for Cole’s benefit. “Have you ever met a Flareon?”

“No…” Kali didn’t think Dee’s eyes could get any wider. She glanced back at the street but no one else was coming.

“Would you like to?”

“You really don’t have to-” Cole began but Kali shushed him before calling for Ember who trotted happily to the door.

"It's so cute!” Delilah gasped excitedly as Ember approached. She reached a hand out but stopped herself and looked back at Cole. “Can I pet it?”

"That's up to the nice lady."

"Can I pet it, please?"

"Of course. But hold your hand out for her to sniff first." Dee cautiously obeyed, crouching down closer to Ember who sniffed the offered hand before trilling and rubbing her head into it. Kali smiled, watching the two before turning back to Cole. “Your…”

“Niece! Delilah is my niece, my sister’s kid.”

"She's cute. I didn’t know you lived in the city.”

"I don't, actually. My sister travels a lot so I help out from time to time while she's away so Dee doesn't have to move around."

"That's sweet."

"So, uh, do you...work here?" He glanced up at the sign.

"Yeah, my friend owns the place. I work here in between training."

"That's cool. Do you train somewhere in the city? I’m always looking for a new place to practice. Maybe we can train together sometime? I’m, uh, sure Delilah would love to see your Eeveelutions in action.” He glanced down at the young girl but she was paying them no mind.

“Oh, yeah, sure! There’s a park a few minutes from here I go to a lot.” They both glanced back as they heard another group approaching. “Well, hey, I don’t work on Tuesday. Why don’t you two meet me here around 10? And we can go?”

“That sounds great.” Cole smiled before crouching down. “Alright Dee, we’ve got to go.”

“Aw, okay.” Delilah was obviously disappointed as Cole took her hand.

“See you Tuesday.” Cole and Delilah waved goodbye and Kali gave a small wave back before greeting the group that had just come up.

After they left Kali leaned back against the doorframe, looking up at the night sky as Ember sat down at her feet and began cleaning her paw. Ten more minutes, Kali decided, then she’d call it a night. After all, she had a call to make.


	19. Training

Tuesday morning was chilly with the forecast calling for it to get warmer as the day progressed, although Kali wasn’t so sure about that when she saw the thin layer of frost on the cars and grass outside. After breakfast she bundled in a sweater with a moto jacket overtop, scarf, and fingerless gloves and hoped it would be enough. Since she was unsure of what Cole would want to spar with she tucked all her pokemon into her backpack before slinging it over her shoulder and heading downstairs to wait while she finished her coffee.

Right before ten she spotted the pair walking up and pushed open the front door to wave a greeting, smiling at Delilah who was wearing the Eevee hat from her costume while clutching a small Eevee plushie to her chest. 

“Hey.” Cole smiled warmly as Dee glanced around expectantly, looking slightly disappointed when she didn’t spot any of Kali’s Eevees. 

“Hi, I thought Delilah was coming?” Kali tried to keep a straight face as Cole tilted his head to the side in question but before he could say anything Dee piped up.

“I’m right here!” 

“Oh my goodness, is that Delilah? I thought that was an Eevee!” Delilah burst into laughter before hopping around and making Eevee sounds, or what she thought were anyway. 

“She’s really been looking forward to playing with Ember again.” Cole smiled as they started down the street. Delilah had switched to singing out ‘e-e-v-e-e, e-e-v-e-e’ as she skipped ahead of them. 

“She’s cute.” Kali replied, unsure of what else to say, as she motioned for them to turn a corner. 

“So, any reason you chose to have an Eeveelution team?” Cole asked, trying to make conversation as they walked. 

“Oh it’s um…” Kali hesitated. “It’s something I learned from my mom. She thought they were often overlooked. She would always say ‘size doesn’t matter when it comes to a battle’ and that ‘it’s better to have well trained pokemon than a large one that doesn’t trust you’.” 

“Well, she’s not wrong! Is she a trainer, too?”

“Yeah, well she was. She passed away a few years ago.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Thanks. Anyway, we’re here!” Hyacinth Park sprawled before them taking up the entirety of the next block. Most of the park was a large field dotted with trees and an asphalt track running the perimeter. A small playground sat near the front with a fenced in basketball court beside it and off to the far side were three pokemon battle courts which is where the trio headed. It was usually packed on weekends but on this chilly Tuesday morning there was hardly anyone around. Kali and Cole set up in the first court and Kali took Ember out, much to Delilah’s delight. Ember seemed happy enough to have the attention and the two settled onto the sidelines while Kali went back to stand awkwardly across from Cole, it had been a while since she had trained with another person.  
"So I've been working on speed with my Zweilous," Cole offered. "Do you mind running through some attacks so I can practice evasion with it?" 

"Sure!" Kali reached for her Jolteon, Thalia, since his dark type Zweilous would be resistant to any shock damage that it took. Cole released his Zweilous, a two-headed quadruped with a blue body and black fur that ran from the base of its two necks up to cover both its faces. As soon as it was on the court the two heads began snapping at each other. 

“Zwei, focus!” Cole shouted and the two heads immediately snapped forward and away from each other almost as if they were trying to put as much distance between themselves as they could.

“Ready?” Kali questioned, trying to hide her amusement. 

“Yeah, we’re working on that too.” Cole grinned. “It’s a more recent evolve and the whole two heads thing is new.”

“That’s fair.”

“Ready when you are!” 

Kali started off with Thunder Shock, a quick move that her Jolteon could execute rapidly; Thalia’s fur bristled and crackled with energy before it released a jolt of electrical energy at the Zweilous. Cole called for it to dodge which it obeyed but not fast enough and Thalia’s attack singed a small patch of fur on its flank. Her Jolteon was already charged up for another attack and Kali had it go again, focusing the attacks on whichever side the Zweilous dodged to forcing it to hop back and forth to evade. Eventually it got into a rhythm and would hop to the opposite side before Kali called for an attack.

"Good job Zwei!" Cole called and Kali took advantage of the interruption by having Thalia attack again, this time on the same side his Zweilous had preemptively dodged to. Cole saw what was happening and was quick to react. "Zwei, dodge backwards!" While Cole may have reacted quickly his Zweilous did not and wound up taking the jolt of electricity to the center of its chest as it scrambled backwards. Kali relented, calling for Thalia to come back to her side as the two heads of Zweilous began attacking each other again. Cole rolled his eyes and intervened, eventually recalling it to its pokeball.

“I think that went well for a first time.” Cole approached Kali from across the court. “Anything you want to take a run with?”

“You know what, there is.” Kali returned Thalia and reached for Aslan’s pokeball. “It’s actually not an Eeveelution.” Cole's brows raised in surprise as the large Arcanine appeared on the court. 

“That is one big Arcanine.” 

“Yeah, I’ve been training him with my Eeveelutions but if you have anything more his size…?”

"I have a Tyranitar?" Cole offered as he reached for a pokeball.

"Perfect." Kali ruffled the fur around Aslan’s neck as Cole walked back to the other side of the field and the two large creatures faced one another. She gave Cole a thumbs up to let him know she was ready. 

"Tyranitar, Smack Down!" The large green pokemon raised both arms in front of it and let out a roar as its arms began glowing white, moments later several chunks of rock hurtled towards Aslan. 

"Aslan, use Snarl! Target the rocks!" The Arcanine obeyed and crouched down, a low rumble staring in its chest. When he opened his mouth dark purple balls of energy shot out and intercepted the incoming rocks, smashing them to bits that went flying harmlessly past Aslan. However while he had been busy with the rocks the Tyranitar had advanced and was charging straight at him. 

"Iron tail!" Cole called and the Tyranitar leapt into the air, its tail glowing white. As it descended it twisted to the side so its tail was coming straight down at Aslan. 

“Dodge!” Kali called but Aslan, however, seemed to have a different idea and stayed put. Throwing his head back he released a large jet of fire at the descending Tyranitar, knocking it off balance as it came crashing down into the court next to him. The Arcanine swiftly turned to face it again. Kali wasn’t thrilled he hadn’t listened to her but rolled with it for now. “Fire Fang!” This time Aslan obeyed and pounced at its opponent, its jaws glowing with flames as its open mouth came down on the Tyranitar's neck.

“Use Iron Tail to knock it off!” Cole called as the green creature tried shaking Aslan’s grip. Kali could see the Tyranitar’s tail begin glowing white again and called for Aslan to release it and dodge but he didn’t listen and kept his grip. With a strong yank the Tyranitar freed itself and twisted quickly, bringing its tail into Aslan’s midsection with a strong blow that sent the Arcanine skidding backwards several feet. 

Kali held up her hand to pause the training and approached Aslan as he got to his feet. "Hey, you okay?" She asked, burying her hand in the fur at his neck. He glanced at her for a moment before turning his focus back to the Tyranitar with what appeared to be a look of appreciation and excitement. “I know you’re probably enjoying sparring with something your own size for once.” Kali laughed as his tail started wagging. “But you have to pay attention to what I’m telling you.” At this Aslan looked down at her, tilting his head to the side curiously. “I can see more of what's happening than you can, you gotta trust me, okay?” He regarded her silently for another moment before butting his head into her with a soft boof. She ruffled the fur at his neck once more before backing up.

"Everything good?" Cole called from across the field as Aslan squared off against the Tyranitar again.

"Yeah, I think he just got a little excited that it's something his own size. One more go? Wouldn't want to disappoint our fans." Kali chuckled, nodding her head to the side of the court where a few spectators had gathered. It must be quite a sight, the two large pokemon battling each other. 

"Alright, let's go." Cole smirked. After another hour they called it quits. Dee was sad to see Ember get put away but excited at the promise of seeing her again. 

"So same time next week?" Cole asked as they headed off the court. 

"Sure! Tuesdays are good for me." 

"Cool, cool. But if it's not," He reached into his bag and pulled out a business card and handed it to her. "Shoot me a text."

“ColeTech Solutions.” Kali read off the front of the card. 

“Yeah, it’s kind of lame I know.” Cole laughed awkwardly. “I do freelance programming in my spare time. Keeps the bills paid and I can do it from wherever so I can help out with this kiddo when I’m needed.” 

“That’s awesome! I guess I know who to go to if I need tech help!.” Kali joked before tucking the card away. “So I’ll see you next week then.”

"Sounds like a plan."


	20. Memories and Gifting

Tuesday mornings became a regular training day for Kali and Cole as the spooky decorations around town were changed over to Christmas ones. After training they would sometimes grab a coffee or a bite to eat at a cafe nearby which is how Kali found out Cole was on Team Mystic - she was thankful he didn’t press her to join-, had a preference for dark type pokemon, had two sisters, and lived in Greenfield; the same town she had lived for a bit as a kid and where she had met Mara.

“No way!” Kali laughed as she set down her now empty cup of coffee. “It’s been years since I’ve been back there. Is it still the same small, rural town it’s always been or has it grown?”

“If you call a population of 2,500 as growing, then yes.”

“Then nope! Oh man, I guess that means the, oh what was it called? The 24-hour convenience store.”

“The Quick Mart?”

“Yes! How could I forget such a unique name!” They both laughed as the waitress came over to refill their mugs. “I guess that’s still the main attraction in town?”

“Pretty much.”

“Is Old Man Withers still around? Everyone knew him, and not to bother him, he’d walk down the river and fish every day. He was grouchy but always gave out the _best_ candy at Halloween.”

“I don’t know about the candy but he does still go fishing.”

“Oh! And what about the New Year’s Eve pinap berry drop? Is that still a thing?”

“It, for better or worse, is still a thing, but they had to replace the old paper mache one a couple of years ago because there was a fire where they stored it.” Cole answered her questions amusedly.

“And they didn’t give it up?” Kali joked. “I remember my parents dragging me there right after we had moved in. That’s actually the first time I met Mara. She must have seen how bored I was and got me to sneak off with her. We went and ogled the pastries in that bakery window. Butterfree Bakery was it? Is that still around?”

“Yeah, although I think it’s the son that runs it now. They have-”

“The best cupcakes ever!” They finished the sentence at the same time.

“Yes!” Cole grinned. “I think my favorite is the chocolate mousse. Or maybe the chocolate peanut butter.”

“What about the red velvet? With the creme filling?” Kali placed a hand on her stomach and made an “mmm” sound. “Delicious.”

“I want a cupcakes!” Delilah piped up, her attention drawn away from her Eevee plushie at the mention of sweets.

“Maybe if you’re extra good I’ll bring you one back next time?” Cole offered much to Dee’s disappointment.

“But I wants one now…” She pouted.

Just then an alarm sounded from Kali’s Pokegear and she glanced down at it, reading the time. “Oh, shoot. I’ve gotta get going. I promised Mara we would go over some business stuff this afternoon.” Kali reached for her wallet and began taking out some cash but Cole waved her away.

“Don’t worry about it, I got it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” He nodded to Dee, who had gone back to playing with her Eevee plushie, before mouthing “I’m gonna order her something sweet.”

“Alright, but next time is on me.” Kali smiled before putting her wallet away. "So I'll see you next week?"

"Yes but I wanted to give you a heads up that might be the last one I can make for a bit. My sister is coming home for the holidays and after new years I'll be heading back to Greenfield for a bit. Gotta make sure my apartment is still in one piece."

"Of course! No worries!"

"But I can let you know when I'll be back? You still have my card right?" Kali missed the hopeful look he was giving her as she rummaged in her bag. "Just shoot me your number so I can let you know?"

"Oh crap, I never did that did I?" Kali looked up with an awkward chuckle. "Um, here, what’s your number?" She opened her Pokegear to add it and sent him a quick text after.

"Got it.” Cole smiled. ”You better get going though so you're not late. I'll see you Tuesday!"

With the end of year holidays coming up Mara had wanted to sit down with Kali to come up with Simply Yoga’s holiday schedule so they could post it for their customers and make plans with her parents. They had moved to the city a few years ago from Greenfield to be closer to their only child and for the added convenience of living in a city. Since Mara and Kali had known each other for so long Mara’s parents always welcomed Kali to spend Christmas with them and considered her part of the family. The two friends made plans to stay over Christmas Eve, which fell on a Thursday, and while Mara would stay the weekend Kali had other plans.

Kali hadn’t been sure what to expect for Christmas with Cliff, after all they had only been seeing each other for a few months and she wasn’t even sure if they were even officially dating or not; so she was excited when he asked what her plans were and said that he could be in Celadon Christmas Day if she was free, although it probably wouldn’t be till late. Kali had assumed it was because of work and teased him about it then immediately felt guilty when he told her he wasn’t working but rather spending the holiday with his mom and sister.

While Kali had been more than happy to make plans with Cliff, the implications of spending a holiday together, specifically Christmas, suddenly dawned on her. Mara eyed her warily as Kali turned to her friend in a panic.

“Oh. My. Stars. I have to get him a gift!” Kali’s eyes were wide as Mara tried not to laugh. “What in the hell do I get him?”

“Don’t ask me! I date girls, remember?”

“Yeah but you get presents for you dad, he’s a guy!”

“Sweetie, do you really want to get your _boyfriend_ something I would get my _father_?”

“That’s...a fair point.” Kali groaned and threw her head back against the couch in defeat.

“Well, it’s been a while since you’ve seen each other? Why not just put a bow on your head and call yourself a present?”

“That seems kind of...I don’t know... lazy? Doesn’t it? What if he gets me something?”

“Does he drink anything special?”

“Not sure? I think I saw a bottle of Jack when I was over?” Kali chewed her bottom lip in thought.

“There you go! Get him that, but maybe a nicer bottle of it.”

“Is that enough? It doesn’t seem very thoughtful?” Mara rolled her eyes.

“Girl, it’s plenty! Buuuuut….” Mara drew out the last word as a devilish grin crossed her face. “If you want to do more you could get a gift that’s for both of you.”

“What are you getting at?” Kali questioned as Mara hastily got up and left the room. When she returned she had her tablet and handed it to Kali, the browser already open. Kali’s eyes went wide at the selection of adult toys on the screen.

“Mar!”

“Yes?” She questioned innocently as she sat back down.

“I...I can’t...oh my stars it's remote controlled? Why would you….oh! Mara!”

“Like I said, for both of you. Get one that can be controlled from anywhere so while he’s away and you’re pining away all alone in your room you can-”

“I get it!” Kali laughed, cutting her friend off.

“Just saying.” Mara raised her hands in surrender. “That dancer I used to date, was it Veronica? Or Charlie? She had one and it really spiced things up when-”

“I’ll think about it!”

“Well don’t think too much, it’s already December.” Mara yawned. “But I’m calling it a night. Don’t stay up too late.” Kali grumbled a reply as Mara headed to her room. She made sure Mara’s door was shut before she glanced back down at the tablet screen.


	21. Christmas

Christmas itself went pleasantly. Mara’s parents were like a second family to Kali and she genuinely enjoyed spending time with them which was why she felt a bit guilty leaving before dinner on Christmas day. After saying her goodbyes she stopped back at home so she could heat up the lasagna she had made, having previously told Cliff to make sure he was hungry because she was bringing dinner, and wait for him to let her know when he got in. When he texted she headed out, walking the few blocks to a main street and hailing a cab. She was thankful that there were some working and made sure to tell them as much with a generous tip.  


“Merry Christmas!” Kali grinned when he answered the door then laughed as he pulled her into a hug.

“Hey, dollface.” Cliff squeezed his arms around her before cupping her chin to tilt her head up into a lingering kiss. “Damn, I’ve missed being able to do that.” Before Kali could get past the doorway Cliff bent down and scooped her up, kicking the door shut behind them as he did so.

“What are you doing?” Kali squealed with laughter, clutching her bag against her so the food didn’t get disturbed.

“Giving you a proper welcome?” He adjusted the arm under her leg so his hand was able to squeeze her ass as he leaned in to kiss her again.

“Yes...but...there will be...time...for that...later.” Kali managed to say in between kisses. Cliff looked disappointed but set her down. “I have food?” She gestured to the bag she was carrying before turning to the kitchen. Setting the bag on the counter she began to unpack the food first before placing two wrapped gifts on the counter next to the food and bottle of wine she had brought.

“What’s all this?” Cliff’s arms wrapped around her waist as his broad chest pressed against her back.

“You can open the big one now but the little one has to wait until later.”

“I’ll give you a big one to open.” He whispered in her ear before nipping at her earlobe.

“Babe!” Kali protested before he reached past her to grab the larger gift. She could hear the paper being torn and glanced back to gauge his reaction.

“Wow, this is good stuff. Thanks, doll.” He put the bottle of Jack with the other on top of the refrigerator before getting dishes out for them to eat on. As she began dishing up he poured drinks. “It smells delicious, I’m starving.”

“Well, there’s plenty so help yourself.” Kali went to grab her plate but paused, suddenly noticing the lack of a dining area. “So, um...where do you want to eat?”

“Oh, shit. That is a good question.” As Cliff looked around for what could work Kali's gaze fell on the coffee table in front of the couch, an idea sparking in her mind. Picking up both plates she walked out to it, setting the dishes down on one corner next to each other before plopping down onto the carpet. She looked back at him expectantly and he chuckled, grabbing the wine and glasses before joining her. Kali bit back a grin as he sat, his large form looking very out of place next to the short coffee table.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Kali smiled, taking the full glass of wine he handed her before clinking it with his and taking a sip. “So is this your place?”

“Yes and no. Officially it is leased to a subsidiary of Team Rocket, the whole building is I think. But yes, this unit is mine for when I need it. I obviously don’t have much company though, sorry.” He gestured to where they were sitting.

“This is fine. It’s like a picnic but indoors. And on a carpet.”

“It’s lame, you can say it.”

“It’s not! It’s cozy.” Kali trailed a hand over his knee and leaned forward to kiss him. “See? I couldn’t do that from all the way across a table.”

“Hmm, I suppose not.” Cliff agreed before taking a bite. “This is delicious, _you_ made this?”

“Is that surprising?” Kali raised a brow.

“Nope, uh uh, not at all, no. Not surprising at all.” He took another bite as Kali shot him a look. “Just didn’t peg you as the cooking type.”

“I get by.”

“This is better than getting by. Sure you don’t want to join Team Rocket, I’d make you my personal chef.”

“Is that a thing?”

“It’s a new opening, very new. In fact, I’m just starting to take applications.”

“I see. Well when you find one let me know, maybe I can give them pointers.” Kali gave him a wry look over the top of her wine glass. Conversation lapsed as they both ate. “So tell me about your family!” Kali broke the silence. “What do they do?”

“My sister Fay just graduated from nursing school in Saffron City. She lives with my mom to help take care of her when she’s having trouble. She gets sick a lot.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Your sister sounds lovely.”

“She’s good people. What about you? Any siblings?”

“Nope. Just me.”

“Ahh, so that’s where it comes from.”

“Where what comes from?!” Kali laughed.

“That only child attitude.” Cliff grabbed a pillow from the couch behind him to use as a shield as Kali gasped, faking indignance while playfully slapping his leg. She didn’t pull back quick enough and as Cliff tossed the pillow aside he grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward, causing her to fall against him. Kali could feel a warm glow starting in her chest as she looked up at him while she braced herself with one hand against his chest. Cliff’s fingers trailed across her jaw to end at her chin, his thumb brushing gently across her lips. “Why don’t you relax while I clean this up?”

Kali fidgeted with her glass as she watched him from the couch, the warm glow still lingering in her chest. She glanced down at her wine glass then over at the half empty bottle and chalked the feeling up to the alcohol. It had to be that, right?

“So is it later enough?” Cliff’s voice pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up to see him holding the small, wrapped gift. Kali could feel her face flushing and she downed the rest of the drink as he eyed her curiously.

“There’s a second half to that.” She stood to retrieve her bag where the other item was tucked away safely.

“Dollface, you didn’t have to get me anything let alone this much.”

“Well, it’s more for us.” Cliff quirked a brow. “For when you’re away.”

“Now I’m really curious. But wait here.” He disappeared into the bedroom, coming back out moments later with a small wrapped box of his own. “This is for you.” Cliff handed her the package before taking a seat on the couch next to her. “Go ahead, open that first.”

“Alright.” Kali tore off the paper and opened the hinged lid. Inside was a silver pendant in the outline of a flame with a dark red ruby nestled against the bottom edge. “It’s beautiful.” Cliff’s warm hand brushed against hers as he took to box from her.

“Allow me.” He removed the necklace as she twisted away from him then gently lifted the chain over her neck to fasten it. “For my firecracker.” Cliff kissed the back of her neck before she turned to face him again.

“Thank you, I love it.” She smiled before leaning over to give him a kiss that he readily returned, the other gift almost forgotten as he pulled her into his lap.

“Wait, you still have to open the other one.”

“Maybe I can open these instead?” Cliff murmured against her neck as his hand slid between her thighs.

“Will you just…” Kali laughed, retrieving the gift from the coffee table. Cliff tore the paper off and gave her a quizzical look as he inspected the small remote.

“Why don’t you try plugging it into your Pokegear?” Kali tapped the end that had a usb extension.

“Okay….” He drawed, getting up to retrieve it. Once he was out of site Kali hastily dove into her bag rummaged around until she found it. She had, in fact, taken Mara’s suggestion and from her bag she pulled a sleek black vibrator. She turned it on so the remote would connect before hiding it behind her back as Cliff returned. The remote was plugged in and clearly downloading something.

“This some sort of hacking device?” He teased.

“What? No it’s-” His Pokegear made a noise indicating completion and he looked back at the screen and instantly his eyes went wide.

“Is this what I think it is?” Cliff looked up with a knowing look before spotting what she was holding.

“The remote is for in person but you can control it through the app from anywhere…” Kali knew her face was probably eight different shades of red. “Since, you’re gone so often...I thought this might be fun?” She let out a shriek of laughter as Cliff practically pounced on her, grabbing the toy from her.

“Fun ain’t the right word, hot stuff. Sexy is more like it.” Next thing Kali knew she was over his shoulder and he was standing.

“Hey!” She laughed as his arm pressed her knees firmly into his chest. “What are you _doing_?”

“Taking _this_ for a test run.” He replied as he walked with her into the bedroom.


	22. Feelings (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: this chapter does contain some NSFW content! I have marked the start and end with a line of "~~~" so you can skip it if you do not wish to read that bit!

Kali laid with her head on Cliff’s chest, her fingers trailing lazily back and forth over his muscular torso. She had had a great week. Christmas had been great, New Years had been great, and everything in between had been as well. It was the last morning Cliff was in town and they were both procrastinating getting up; Kali wasn’t ready for it to end and she found herself wondering if Cliff wasn’t as well. As she lay there her thoughts drifted to what exactly this was anyway, the two of them. It had been almost six months, if you counted from when they first met, and maybe Kali was being insecure and maybe it was too soon to have these thoughts but they hadn’t really defined what their relationship was or what it was not. Obviously more than friends but how much more?

“What are you thinking about?” Cliff’s voice pulled her from her thoughts as he rubbed a hand over her shoulder. Kali chewed on her bottom lip wondering whether or not she should say anything.

“Well…” She began, pausing to push herself off his chest and scoot back a few inches. She propped her head up on her arm before continuing. “What...is this?”

“What do you mean?” Cliff adjusted himself as well so they were more level and eyed her curiously.

“Us. Are we….is this a thing?”

Cliff laughed. “Are you asking if we’re dating? I would hope so considering…” He motioned to the two of them in bed together.

“Well I mean, yeah I guess so.” She chuckled nervously.

“Why are you asking?”

“I guess I just wanted to, I don’t know. You’re gone a lot and-”

“What are you trying to say?” Cliff’s face suddenly looked worried and he reached out to gently cup her face, his thumb rubbing a line across her cheek. “Do you not want-”

“No, no, no! Nothing like that! At least, not on my end.”

“Doll, I don’t-” Cliff began but Kali continued, she wanted to get it out while she still had the courage to.

“I mean, for all I know I’m just one girl in one city-”

“Sweetheart.” Kali stopped, that wasn’t usually something he called her. She glanced up and met his gaze, frowning at the look of amusement on his face. “You make it sound like you think I have some...plaything in every city.” Kali bit her lip again, she didn’t want to admit it but the thought had crossed her mind on several occasions. He obviously caught the look that flashed across her face and his eyes widened, his expression turning more serious. “You really do think that, don’t you?”

“I…” Kali began but didn’t know how to continue.

“Hey, it’s nothing like that, okay? Besides, haven’t I mentioned that you drive me crazy enough?”

“I guess you have.” Cliff was glad when she smiled. He pulled her closer to him and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

“It’s just you, dollface.”

“But why?” As soon as she said it her face flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and regret. That sounded so vain. What the hell was with her today?

“Why what?”

“Nothing, nevermind.” Kali tried to shrug it off but Cliff was having none of it and pressed her for an answer until she finally gave in. “Why me?”

“Why you?” Cliff couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. “Honestly? That first day we met in the ruins? You know what the first thing I noticed about you was? It wasn’t your looks,” He slid a hand down her waist and behind her to grab a handful of her butt. “Or this ass.” They both laughed. “Okay, maybe it was a little of that. But it was your fire. You weren’t phased at all, meeting me out there. You didn’t back down and you sassed me right back. Most people would have...been wary at the very least. And I get it, I look intimidating. But you weren’t. And...geeze how do I put this without sounding vain? You didn’t try and flirt your way out of it either.”

“Is that a big problem for you?” There was more than a hint of sarcasm in Kali’s voice.

“I mean…” Whatever Cliff was going to say was cut off by a soft pillow to the face. Kali laughed and tried to scramble back before he could retaliate but was too slow. She squealed as he yanked her back and used his larger form to pin her down, squirming under him for a moment before giving in when his lips met hers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What started as a simple kiss quickly escalated as Kali hooked a leg around his waist to pull him closer to her. She knew this would be the last time they would be physically together for a while and she wanted to make time last. Cliff must have had a similar thought. Kali gasped into his mouth as his hand slipped between her legs to rub along her folds before hastily dipping inside of her to work at her core. As wonderful as his fingers felt Kali wanted more, the growing need to be as physically close to him as she could spreading rapidly from her chest downwards. She surprised Cliff by moving away from him as she reached into the nightstand, yanking at the stubborn wrapper with her teeth until it tore open. After helping him into it Kali wasted no time before pulling him to her again, falling backwards onto the bed as he came down on her. She slipped her arms around his back as he pushed into her and his mouth found her throat. It was intense, needy, and over almost as quick as it had started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cliff pressed his forehead into hers as they both caught their breath. “Damn, I’m gonna miss you.” He kissed her softly once more before pulling away. Kali watched his naked butt as he walked towards the bathroom with a sigh. She would miss him too.

“So what are you gonna get up to now that the holidays are over?” Cliff asked as he zipped up his travel bag. Kali, now dressed and waiting on Cliff to finish packing up, looked up from her seat on the couch and shrugged.

“January is usually our busiest month at the studio, with new year’s resolutions and all. I expect I’ll be pretty busy with that. Mara already advertised special class rates and added a few extra time slots as well.”

“That does sound like a lot. Hope you’ll still have time for yourself, didn’t you mention you had been training more?”

“Oh, yeah I was. I guess I could try and start back up on my own, it’s just not quite as efficient when your pokemon already know each other so well.”

“Wait, on your own? Were you going to Erika’s gym or something?”

“No.” Kali looked at him questioningly. She knew she had told him she was going to the park. “I was meeting Cole at Hyacinth Park they have battle-”

“Cole?” At the mention of another man’s name Cliff stopped what he was doing and immediately turned to face Kali, unable to hide the annoyance in his voice. “Who the hell is Cole?”

“Woah, what’s the issue? I told you I was training on Tuesdays-”

“You did, but you never mentioned it was with another guy. Why is this the first time I’m hearing of this ‘Cole’?” Cliff crossed his arms trying to push down the spark of jealous anger rising in his chest.

“I could have sworn I did. We met at Halloween, well really at the Silver Conference but-”

“That long?! You definitely didn’t, I think I would remember you mentioning hanging out with another guy.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Kali’s voice rose as she stood, glaring at him.

“Exactly what it sounds like!”

“It sounds like you’re saying I can’t hang out with another guy!”

“That’s not what I said, you’re putting-”

“Am I? You seem awfully upset that I'm hanging out with a guy!"

“Says the girl that practically accused me of sleeping around not even an hour ago _and_ not to mention freaked out about Sierra?”

"That….was different."

"Oh was it?" Cliff raised a brow and took a few steps towards her, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at her. Kali met his gaze with a glare.

"Yes, you even admitted that she was hanging all over you on purpose!"

"And how do I know he's not hanging all over you, hmm?"

Kali opened her mouth to say something, her mind casting around for a come back but came up blank. “That’s...fair.” She finally admitted.

“Oh is it?”

“Stop.” Kali sighed. “He’s not ‘hanging all over me’.” She used air quotes for the last words while resisting the urge to roll her eyes at Cliff. “We’re just...friends? I guess?”

“You guess?”

“I mean, we only train together really. And his niece Delilah likes playing with my Eeveelutions. It’s not like we hang out _all the time_.”

“Just training.”

“Basically, yeah. Sometimes coffee after unless Delilah is too tired.”

“Mhm.”

“What.” Kali crossed her arms, mimicking Cliff.

“Is he straight?”

“What kind of question is that, how would I know!”

“Just humor me for a moment. Is he dating someone?”

“I don’t know, I don’t think so?” Kali looked at Cliff expectantly, waiting on his reasoning for such questions.

“Uh huh. Well, whether you think so or not, there is definitely something more going on than ‘just friends’." He held up a hand as she began to protest. "At least on his end.”

“And _why_ are you so sure about that?”

“Cause I’m a guy! I know how it works.” Cliff laughed. “Doll,” His voice softened. “You’re gorgeous, of course he is looking for something more. Anyone would. And that’s why I worry when I’m not around.” This time Kali did roll her eyes.

“You don’t have to worry about that.”

“Doesn’t mean I won’t. C’mere.” Cliff pulled her into a hug. “Okay, so maybe I shouldn’t have freaked out about _Cole_.” Kali didn’t miss the emphasis he put on the name and grinned into his chest as he took a deep breath. “But if you say you’re just friends,” He gently pulled her back by the shoulders so he could look at her. “I trust you.”

“And I’ll trust that you don’t have a girl waiting for you in every city.” Kali smiled wryly.

“Just one girl in one city.” Cliff tweaked her chin with his thumb before leaning in to kiss her.


	23. Morals

Thank goodness it's the last day of January, Kali thought herself as she set up for her last class. February better slow down, I don’t think I can take much more of this. Just like Kalysta had thought January was busy. Her and Mara worked almost every day, splitting the classes so one day wouldn’t be too long for either of them. By the time they got home for the day they wanted to do nothing but relax and the takeout places near them certainly benefited from this. 

“Hey Taylor!” Kali greeted a regular who was just walking in trailed by a familiar looking girl that looked at Kali with surprise and...was that anger? Kali watched the pair out of the corner of her eye trying to place her as they took a spot near the back and others began trickling in. She couldn’t help but notice that the other girl was practically shooting daggers at her and wondered where Kali knew her from that she was getting such a reaction. Oh well, she had a class to teach. 

“Told you it would be fun!” Kali overheard Taylor as the two neared the front of the room at the end of class. “Hey, Kali, great class as always!” 

“Thanks! I’m glad you could make it, and it’s always nice to see new faces.” Kali smiled warmly at the other girl who was eyeing her with distaste. 

“Oh, this is my friend, Jess. I kind of dragged her here today. But you had fun, right?” Taylor elbowed her friend. 

“Yeah, sure.” Jess begrudgingly replied. A proverbial lightbulb went off in Kali’s head as she pictured Jess in a black Team Rocket outfit. That was it. 

“Jess, right! I thought you looked familiar.” She smiled awkwardly as Jess glowered at her. Maybe she shouldn’t have said anything. 

“Oh?” Taylor looked between Jess and Kali. “You two know each other?” Jess’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak but Kali jumped in first. 

“Yes we’ve had a pokemon battle before.” Kali deliberately left out that she beat Jess. “How’s the training going? Made any progress with your Larvitar evolutions?” The look of surprise on the other girl’s face let Kali know she had made the right move.

“Okay I guess.” Jess replied somewhat sullenly. 

“That’s good, I’m glad to hear.”

“Thanks?” 

“Of course! Anyway, I gotta clean up before the next class. Nice seeing you both again. Maybe we’ll catch each other around again, Jess.” Kali couldn’t help adding that last bit just to see the other girl’s reaction. “I’d love to see how much you’ve improved since last time.” 

“Yeah, maybe we will.” Jess gave Kali a scrutinizing look as Taylor waved and headed for the door. Kali wondered what Team Rocket training looked like, anyway. Cliff never mentioned much about it, really anything about Team Rocket, and she got it but still wondered if it was better or worse than being on your own. If Cole hadn’t offered to practice with her she would be stuck trying to get in at Erika’s gym, which was practically impossible. And, from what she’d heard, it isn’t any better being on one of the color teams either. You might get lucky when your team leader is in town but other than that you’re on your own as well. Kali was so absorbed in her thoughts she hadn’t noticed that Jess had come back. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Kali looked up when Jess spoke and frowned. 

“Say anything about what?” 

“You know what.” Jess rolled her eyes. “You beat me. You could have gloated, rubbed it in my face just now. But you didn’t.” 

“Why would I do that?” 

“Wha- Isn’t that what you team trainers do? Don’t you have some vendetta against Team Rocket or something?”

“I’m not on a team.” Kali said simply. 

“Wait, you’re not...but you said you weren’t on Team Rocket either-”

“I did, and I’m not.” Kali interrupted the other girl. “But even if I was on another team I wouldn’t ‘rub it in your face’ as you put it. A pokemon battle is just that. You win some, you lose some no matter what team you’re on. It’s no reason to put someone else down. Your team is your choice, it’s none of my business to judge that.” 

Jess eyed Kali for a long moment. “Okay, but just because you’re being nice to me doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you if we ever battle again.” 

“I wouldn’t expect you to.” Kali chuckled as Jess turned to leave but the other girl paused at the door and looked back. 

“Thanks.” 

Kali nodded in reply.


	24. Disappointment

“Ughhh….” Kali groaned as she shut the door behind her and Mara looked up from the couch. “If I have to do one more chair pose I think I’m gonna die.” Not even bothering to sit on the couch Kali instead laid out on the floor in front of it.

“At least January is over, it should start to slow down.”

“Key word there is ‘should’. I don’t think I’m ever getting up off this floor.”

“But I ordered a piz-za.” Mara said in a sing-song voice.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t eat it on the flo-or.” Kali mimicked her friend as her Pokegear went off. She dug in her bag with a groan and when she checked the message she had an immediate sinking feeling of guilt in her chest. It was from Cole and she realized then that she had forgotten to reply to his last message, mostly because she had been so busy but she had to admit a part of her was unsure about how to proceed with him after what Cliff had said. Was Cole really trying to date her? Wouldn’t he have said something by now?

“You’re going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that.” Mara commented from the couch. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I’ve just...been so busy I forgot to message Cole back.”

“Uh huh.”

“And I just...feel bad I guess?”

“That’s all? Why do I get the feeling there’s more?”

“It’s just...something Cliff said.” Kali dragged herself up to a seated position with her back against the couch.

“Oh?”

“He thinks Cole is only hanging around me to get a date.”

“Sounds a bit like someone’s a little jealous.” Mara raised a brow.

“Well yeah...but…”

“But what?”

“But what if he’s right? I don’t want to be like leading Cole on in anyway…”

“Okay slow down there, girl. First off, have you even asked Cole?”

“No! I can’t just...just ask that!”

“Right...well have you mentioned that you have a boyfriend?”

“No?” Kali replied sheepishly.

“And why not?”

“Hey, I wasn’t even really sure if we, Cliff and I, were like _together_ together or not.”

“Well maybe that’s the first place to start.” Mara shrugged. Kali frowned in response as heavy footsteps sounded on the stairs outside followed shortly by a loud knock, the pizza must have arrived. As they ate Kali took a moment to read what Cole had sent and was surprised to see that he was going to be back in the city this weekend.

*Wow, that’s soon! Sorry just getting back to you, been pretty busy with the studio.*

*Hey! No worries, I get it. A job’s a job. Got any free time though? Dee has been pestering me to come back so she can hang out with Ember some more.*

*Sure, I think I have Sunday afternoon off! Although I don’t think I’ll be up for a training day but maybe if you guys swing by the studio we can grab lunch or something?*

*That sounds great. Let me know what time works for you.*

“There.” Kali stated as she set her Pokegear down. “We’re hanging out Sunday and I’ll just tell him I have a boyfriend and we’ll see who’s right.” Her tone was more confident than she felt.

When Cole stepped into Simply Yoga on Sunday Kali was surprised to see he was alone. “Hey!” She greeted him. “Is Delilah not coming?”

“Yeah, she unfortunately has a bad cold and her mom doesn’t want her to be out.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“She’s tough, she’ll bounce back soon.” Cole smiled. “Anyway, um, I know it’s not Christmas but I brought you something. Here.” He handed her a small brown bag stamped with the Butterfree Bakery logo.

“Wow, um, thank you!” Kali peeked in to see one of their red velvet cupcakes wrapped delicately in a small, clear box. “You really didn’t have to!”

“It’s nothing really, you were just so excited about that bakery.” He chuckled.

“Let me run this upstairs real quick before we go out.” Kali worried at her bottom lip as she did so, feeling bad for not getting him anything and wondering what it meant that he had.

Kali picked a small cafe near the studio and they caught up over lunch. Kali didn’t have much to report other than the studio was super busy and let Cole do most of the talking as she contemplated how to casually bring up a boyfriend.

“So, do you have any Valentine’s Day plans.” Cole asked, giving Kali just the opportunity she was looking for.

“Yes, but no. My boyfriend is unfortunately out of town so no big plans.” Kali shrugged. “How about you? Anyone special you’re spending the day with?”

“Oh, um, nope. It’s just me.” Was Kali imagining the look of disappointment on his face? “Well and Delilah of course. But hey, you never mentioned a boyfriend! How long have you been together?”

“Just a few months, but he’s away a lot.” Kali smiled, taking Cole’s line of questioning as a good sign. She was right, he wasn’t interested.  
“That must be tough.”

“A little but I guess you get used to it.”

“More coffee?” Their conversation was interrupted by the waitress.

“No thanks, I’m good. You?”

“Um no. Actually I should probably be heading home anyway. I promised to pick up some cough medicine on the way home for Delilah.” Cole began taking his wallet out but it was Kali’s turn to stop him.

“I got it, really. You paid last time and brought me a cupcake, it’s the least I can do.”

“Alright.” Cole chuckled as he got up. “Catch you later.”

Kali paid and began the walk home, tightening her scarf around her neck to ward off the chill in the wind. She couldn’t wait for summer.

“Hey, I’m home!” Kali announced as she came in, tossing her keys on the table by the door. She was answered by silence. “Mara?” Kali stepped into the living room and was surprised to see Mara wrapped tightly in a blanket and eating straight out of a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. “Hey, everything okay?” Kali immediately went to sit next to Mara on the couch as tears welled up in her best friend’s eyes.

“No…” Mara shook her head. “It’s Jules...she broke up with me.”

“Aw, Mar. I’m so sorry.” Kali wrapped her arm around Mara’s shoulder as her friend leaned into her.

“I just thought...she was, ya know ‘the one’. Or whatever.”

“Hey, it’s her loss.”

“Doesn’t feel like it.” Mara sniffed.

“I know, I’m sorry. Let me get you some tissues and we’ll watch some bad TV, okay?” Mara sniffed again and nodded in agreement.


	25. Valentine's Day

Kali woke up with a start, wincing at the sudden flare of pain in her back as she sat up on the couch. Her and Mara, who was still asleep on the other end of the sofa, had stayed up way late last night binging movies until the early hours of Valentine’s Day morning. She was glad they had closed Simply Yoga for the day, there was no way she would be able to teach a class like this. Extracting herself from the tangle of blankets she got up and tucked Mara in a little more before quietly slipping off to her room. She felt bad for her friend, Kali knew all about being single on Valentine’s Day although it was probably worse to be newly broken up with as well. 

Kali’s stomach rumbled as she went to plug in her now dead Pokegear but damn did she not feel like cooking. Peeking back out into the living room she saw Mara was still asleep and decided to surprise her with some treats from the cafe around the corner. She quickly changed out of her pajamas and brushed her hair into something that was half way normal before sneaking past the living room and out the door. The place was a little more crowded than Kali would have expected for the morning of Valentine’s Day but fortunately they were still well stocked and Kali headed back home with a selection of pastries, muffins, bagels, and spreads to go on any of them; carbs were just the thing to mend a broken heart after all. As Kali headed up the back stairs she was stopped by a young man in a delivery uniform. 

“Hi, I’m looking for a...Kalysta O’Malley?” He read her name off a clipboard. 

“That’s me.”

“Great, can you sign here, thanks.” After she finished signing he handed her a long skinny white box and took off. Kali glanced at the back door but decided to peek in before she got inside. Opening the long box revealed a single red rose with a small card tied to the stem in a pink ribbon. ‘One rose for one girl in one city.’ Kali couldn’t help the butterflies in her stomach and the grin on her face as she tucked the card away and went inside. Cliff hadn’t been able to come back to town, which worked out well as Kali could spend the day with Mara, but they did have a call planned for the evening so she wasn’t entirely bummed out.

“Hey, where’d you run off to?” Mara questioned as Kali walked in. 

“Good morning to you, too.” 

“Are those pastries I smell?” Mara ignored the sarcasm and got up with the blanket still wrapped around her to see what Kali had brought home. “Are these from Sweetwater? You are the best.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Kali grinned.

“What’s in the box?” 

“Oh...it’s just a little something from Cliff.” Kali tried shrugging it off. 

“Come on girl, let me see! Just cause I’m single doesn’t mean I can’t be happy for you.” Kali grinned and excitedly showed off the rose before finding a vase for it. She was glad Mara was in a better mood this morning. As they cleaned up breakfast the two were surprised by a knock on the door. Kali went to answer and was doubly surprised to see another delivery man holding two bouquets of roses, one red and one yellow. 

“Hi, I’m looking for...Kalysta O’Malley.”

“That would be me…” Kali was bewildered but signed and thanked the man before struggling to bring both over to the kitchen counter. “What in the world?” She questioned as she opened the card from the red roses first. ‘But you deserve more than one, sorry I couldn’t be there. Happy Valentine’s Day.’ If it was physically possible Kali would have melted into a puddle on the floor right there. 

“Well?”

Kali handed Mara the card as she reached for the one on the other bouquet. “Oh, wait. This one is addressed to you!” Mara eyed her curiously as she took it. 

“For being such a great friend to Kali.” Mara read aloud before rolling her eyes. “Someone is trying to earn some brownie points with me.” 

“Oh come on.” Kali playfully nudged Mara with her elbow. “It’s cute, admit it.” 

“Okay fine.” Mara grinned. “It was very nice of him.” 

Later that evening Kali propped her tablet against a pillow then checked her reflection in the mirror one last time; Mara may have helped her doll up a little bit more than usual since it was Valentine’s Day. After getting settled on the bed she opened the video call app and waited for Cliff to join, it only took a few moments. 

“Hey dollface - wow you look gorgeous.” 

“Thanks.” Kali blushed. “I got the flowers, they were lovely. Mara says thanks too.” 

“I’m glad you liked them.” 

“I do.” Kali smiled as she eyes Cliff’s choice of attire, or lack thereof. Wherever he was he was sitting in a chair and was shirtless. Not that she was complaining at all. 

“How’s Mara feeling?” 

“She’s alright. She’ll bounce back.” Kali tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as conversation lapsed. “So, how’s work?” 

"Work is fine."

"It's always just fine." 

"You know I can't talk to you about it." 

"But why not? What's so secretive about Team Rocket that it warrants such a vow of silence?" Cliff arched a brow in a silent response, the look on his face clearly saying what did I just tell you? Kali rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright. Guess that's why you're such a big shot, huh? So loyal." She teased. 

"I would think that's a good quality to have, right?" 

"You're cute when you're right. So then...why'd you join Team Rocket? Can you at least talk about that?" 

Cliff was silent for a long moment. "I suppose there's no harm in that. I didn’t join until I was a teenager.”

“Okay?”

“My mom was a hard worker and my dad, well he seemed to bounce around jobs a lot. But my mom made good money, she used to sell real estate like big time real estate sometimes even to celebrities. I remember this one time we got to meet Leonardo DiCacnea when she couldn’t find a sitter for me and Fay so she took us to the house showing.” 

“Wow, really!” 

“Yeah, he was a really cool guy. Anyway money seemed to go out faster than it came in, we were always broke, and when we were dad got...violent. I…” He paused, pinching the bridge of his nose as he took a deep breath. 

“Hey, we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Cliff met her concerned gaze and wished they were having this conversation in person.

“It’s...okay.” He continued after a moment. “My dad was a drinker, he’d go out and sometimes not come home until late. As I got older I figured that’s where the money was going. So one night I followed him. I wanted to know what he was spending mom’s hard earned money on, it wasn’t fair. And that’s when I found out he was gambling it away, on lots of things apparently but most nights he went to an underground pokemon battle ring. I watched him gamble away mom’s money and got so mad!” Even now Kali could hear the anger creeping into his voice as she watched him ball his hands into fists. “And when I confronted him…he just laughed at me. If boss’s -Giovanni’s- men hadn’t stepped in I don’t know how far I would have gone. It was Giovanni that calmed me down and talked to me like I wasn’t some dumb kid. Then he offered me a job. I could help my family, get us out of debt, and away from my dad all at once. So I took it and never looked back. I pretty much owe the boss my life for that.” 

“I’m so sorry you went through all that.” 

“It’s life.” Cliff shrugged. “Shit happens. From what you’ve told me you didn’t have it much better.” 

“I mean mine was good until my mom...passed. It wasn’t till after that my dad started drinking but I was pretty much an adult at that point.” 

“Dads, huh?” Cliff tried joking to lighten the mood, it was Valentine’s Day after all. “Anyway, I didn’t mean to bring the mood down. So how about you tell me a little more about what you’re wearing and how it comes off?” 

Kali still felt sorry for him but went along with his question. “Oh, this? You see I can pull this tie right here…”


	26. Fight

Kali was pacing excitedly around the kitchen, it was Monday and Cliff was finally back in town after what felt like forever. While he had “work stuff” -his words- during the day they had already made plans for the evening and Kali couldn't wait. Mara had insisted that Kali take today off but she found herself actually kind of wishing she was working just so that the time would go faster. The sound of Mara’s bedroom opening alerted Kali and she looked over with a grin as Mara came into the kitchen.

“Good morning!”

"I thought I smelled bacon." Mara plopped down. “You’re certainly in a good mood. And up early.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Kali beamed. “Although, that’s the last of the bacon so I'll probably run out to the store today, need anything else while I'm out?"

"Yeah I think we're low on patience, too. Think you can pick some of that up?" Mara teased as she made up a plate for herself.

"Oh hush. I'm plenty patient."

"Says the girl who's been counting the days...nay _hours_ until today."

"Okay so I've just been a little excited to see my boyfriend, is that a crime?"

"Ahh to be young and in love…" Mara batted her eyelashes at Kali and threw her hand across her forehead dramatically.

"I...don't know about all that." Kali mumbled as she felt her cheeks flush.

"Sure you don’t.” Mara rolled her eyes as she passed Kali to head back to her bedroom. “But everyone else does. And by everyone else I mean me. I'll be at the studio if you need me!" She called back, cutting off any further argument Kali could have had. Love, Kali thought to herself with a scoff. Mara didn’t know what she was talking about.

Kali checked the time again as she headed down Skiploom Street. It wasn’t even noon yet and a trip to the store wasn’t going to waste the hours she had until this evening so she decided to take a longer walk and scan some Pokestops to maybe get her mind off the time. It had also been a while since she’d been able to stock up on some supplies and she would need the coins to do that anyway. Most Pokestops in the city only gave five to ten coins a day so getting a decent amount to spend was a job but there was one just around the next corner that Kali was pretty sure gave twenty.

“Hey,” Zeke nudged his co-trainee, Bradley, as he saw a red-headed girl with a pokeball dangling from her belt turn the corner. “Looks like she might be a trainer, guess we’ll get to show off to the boss after all.” He thought he had said it low enough but Cliff overheard from where he was leaning and rolled his eyes. They weren’t here to show off, they were here to do a job, he thought as he scanned through his emails from the weekend. Their training was over and this was supposed to be their first time out on their own, Cliff was just there to make sure their training paid off but so far he wasn’t impressed.

“Yeah she’s cute too, maybe I’ll get her to bet on more than just leaving when I win.” Both boys chuckled. Cliff frowned at that, he didn’t support that kind of talk. Another tick in the unimpressed box, he thought as he paid a little more attention to what was going on to make sure they didn’t start harassing whoever it was.

“What do we have here?” Zeke stepped forward taking the lead. Kali sighed as she spotted the two. Of course she would run into a Grunt here she thought as she questioned whether or not she felt like battling or turning around.

“Looks like a little troublemaker.” Bradley chimed in, mimicking Zeke by crossing his arms as well. Kali raised a brow and glanced between them. She had been considering backing down but “troublemaker”? What were they, five?

“Really? That’s the best you’ve got? Did you forget to pick up your brains this morning with your uniform?” Kali quipped and Cliff’s head shot up, he knew that voice.

“Hey, watch what you say, you’re messing with Team Rocket you know!” A sudden firm hand on his shoulder caused Zeke to turn around. Kali couldn’t hide the look of surprise on her face as Cliff pushed his way between the two grunts with a smirk.

“So these two idiots are yours?”

“They’re a work in progress.” They began to protest but one look from Cliff had them retreat a few steps and he turned back to Kali. “This is a nice surprise.” He said low enough for only her to hear. As much as he might have wanted to pull her in for a kiss right there he didn’t want to presume that she wanted their relationship status publicized, especially not in front of others from Team Rocket. And he was on the job. But mostly the first reason.

“It is.” She smiled coyly at him. “So that means you’re going to let me go scan that pokestop, right?” Cliff opened his mouth to answer but immediately shut it. There was no way he could just let her waltz right by with Zeke and Bradley watching. Not only would he look weak but they would probably go back to base and tell people he broke the rules. Kali must have read his silence correctly; when he glanced back at her she was eyeing him with a look that said are you really thinking about doing this? Okay so maybe challenging his girlfriend wasn’t the best idea but on the other hand maybe it was about time they had a battle.

“I think you know how this works, the only way you’re getting by is battling first.”

“Seems like a silly rule, but okay. Which one of those kids do you want me to trounce?”

“Neither, I think it’s about time we faced off don’t you?”

“Oh?” Kali held his gaze for a long moment. “Alright, if you’re so ready to get your butt kicked so be it.”

“I don’t think that’s how this is gonna go. But I’ll tell you what, I’ll even go easy on ya.”

“You can, but I won’t.” Kali could practically taste the tension hanging in the air between them. Cliff had a bit of an advantage as he had seen her battle before but she was pretty confident she could win regardless. And now that she had said it there was no backing down.

Cliff could hear the two idiots, as Kali so eloquently put it, behind him snickering something along the lines of “she’s gonna get her butt whooped” and had an idea that would probably shut them up. “How about we up the stakes then? If I win you have to go on a date with me.” He kept his expression neutral as he heard the two guys gasp behind them.

Kali bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, he was trying to show off in front of those kids wasn’t he? “And what if I already have a boyfriend?” She decided to play along.

“I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“I dunno, he’s a pretty big guy. Tough. I don’t think he’d like his girl making such deals with another man.” Kali stood her ground as Cliff took a few steps closer and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Maybe he is, dollface, but so am I.” He winked.

“Tell you what _if_ you win, and that’s a pretty big _if_ , I’ll think about it. But….” She glanced behind him to the QR code a little further down the street and decided on a term of her own. “If I win you have to abandon this Pokestop and can’t block it off ever again.” She looked back at him challengingly.

“What?” Cliff frowned, fighting the urge to turn around and yell at the peanut gallery behind them, and lowered his voice before continuing. “That’s not something I can promise, doll.”

“Then don’t lose.” Kali smirked and reached for a pokeball before proclaiming loudly to get this match started, ending any further arguments on the matter. "Standard match I presume? Last one standing out of three?" She questioned as she racked her brain for any time Cliff had mentioned pokemon so she could pick a starter. If she remembered correctly he had mentioned Tyranitar and maybe Onyx and Torterra as well, all of which were rock types. Maybe there was something there.

“Right.” This had suddenly gone from playful banter to something a little more serious. He was a Leader with Team Rocket, there was no way he could just promise to not do his job. Didn’t she understand that? Not that he was going to lose.

“Ready when you are.” Both of them tossed pokeballs forward at the same time. Kali had chosen Clover, her Leafeon, gambling on her rock type theory. Her choice paid off as an Omanyte appeared across from her. Perfect. “Razor Leaf!” She tried getting the upper hand with a first move but Cliff was just as quick to have his Omanyte attack, but Mud Shot wasn’t going to do much against her grass type.

“Dodge!” Cliff was cursing inwardly as Kali’s Leafeon hopped swiftly around his slower Omanyte getting in far more hits than he would have liked. Within moments it was apparent that his Omanyte was outmatched and he swore under his breath as he was forced to return it. The two Grunts snickered.

Kali grinned as Clover returned to stand anxiously in front of her for Cliff’s second choice. By the look on his face he was not as amused as she was. “Alright, what’s next?” She murmured to her Leafeon as he tossed forward another ball. It was clearly something large, Kali thought as the pokemon began to take shape in front of her before becoming recognizable as an Electivire. Alright, so maybe her theory was wrong but an electric type wasn’t a huge obstacle and her Leafeon hadn’t taken much damage from the Omanyte anyway. At Cliff's command the large yellow pokemon charged forward, electric energy cracking between the two antennas on the top of its head. "Clover, dodge!" Her Leafeon jumped aside but not quickly enough and a jolt of electricity hit its hindquarters causing it to stumble. It quickly recovered as Kali called for it to use Razor Leaf again. The larger pokemon took the hits as it shot a few more bolts of electricity at Clover who managed to dodge most of them.

"Use Thunder Punch!" Cliff called with a grin, he might have had a rough start but the match was turning back around in his favor. The Electivire charged at Kali's Leafeon again, this time gripping its tail to get more of a charge on its attack.

"Hold and use Energy Ball!" Pulling this move off meant that Clover would most likely take the full force of the Electivire's attack but it should also be enough to knock out the opponent as well. The leaf shaped sprout on its head began to glow white as a green ball of energy started forming in front of its open mouth. “Now!” Kali called as soon as the Electivire got close enough and the ball of energy shot forward into the other pokemon’s chest but just like Kali had predicted it was able to hit Clover too, both pokemon skid backwards and were spent. As she returned Clover she made a mental note to make sure it got extra treats later.

“Dammit!” Cliff swore under his breath as he was forced to return his second pokemon. He had hoped to get Electivire’s charged attack in before it got hit but it was too slow. The smug look on Kali’s face was only fueling the well of anger rising in his chest, he couldn’t lose in front of two trainees! He had an example to set!

“I thought he was supposed to be tough.” Zeke whispered to Bradley but not quietly enough and his eyes went wide as Cliff rounded on him.

“One more word out of you two and it’s desk duty for a month!”

Two down, one to go. Kali took out her second pokeball as Cliff reached for his third. She wasn’t about to let up and chose her Vaporeon, Lyra, who was arguably her strongest Eeveelution. She was very much relieved when she saw Cliff’s selection, a Tyranitar. They had plenty of training against this particular pokemon after training with Cole so Kali knew she wouldn’t have to give Lyra much direction as they had a tried and true strategy.

“Water gun!” Lyra jumped into action sending small but quick jets of water at the Tyranitar that was advancing. Its stubby arms swatted away at some of the jets as it went in for an attack and Lyra just managed to jump out of the way of its teeth, although Kali had to admit Cliff’s was much faster than the one Cole had.

“Use Iron Tail!” The large green creature swung around deftly as its tail began to glow white and before Lyra could jump out of the way its tail crashed into her Vaporeon’s side. Cliff wasted no time in having his Tyranitar attack again as the Vaporeon got back on its feet.

“Dodge!” Lyra obeyed and before Kali could call for another attack she was already shooting more jets of water at the Tyranitar, she seemed angry that it had gotten a hit in on her and was retaliating in full force. “Yes, go girl!”

That Vaporeon was too damn fast. Changing strategies Cliff shouted for his pokemon to use Stone Edge, hopefully this would give him the upper hand again. Turning to face its opponent the Tyranitar slammed its hands onto the street and a wave of rock pillars shot towards Lyra causing her to stumble as she scurried to avoid them. “Quick, Iron Tail while its recovering!” But Lyra wasn’t falling for that again and shot a quick jet of water at the Tyranitar’s face to distract it before moving swiftly behind it.

“Hydro Pump!” Kali practically yelled with excitement. Before Cliff’s pokemon could react Lyra opened her mouth and a large, forceful jet of water slammed into the Tyranitar’s back causing it to crash forward into the ground.

“Get up, dammit!” To the creature’s credit it did try to but wound up slumping back down onto the pavement defeated.

“Yes!” Kali cheered as she recalled her Vaporeon. “Told you I’d win.”

“What the hell?!" Her elation was short lived as Cliff stormed towards her with a scowl.

"What the hell, what?" She glared back at him, why was he so angry about this? This was certainly new, was he really that big of a sore loser?

"There's no way you should have been able to beat me with just a couple of Eeveelutions!"

"Excuse me?! Just what is that supposed to mean?" A hot spark of anger flared in her chest as her hands clenched into fists at her side.

"It means I shouldn't have lost to a...to a pipsqueak like you! You’re not even on a Team!"

“Pipsqueak!? Did you forget who you’re talking to?” Kali glared up at him, she wasn’t going to show it but the not being on a Team comment stung more than the name calling. She was clearly just as good as anyone else regardless of not being on a Team and he knew it.

Cliff took a deep breath as he met her furious gaze. “No…” He relented a little and lowered his voice before continuing. “But really, you had to beat me in front of my trainees?”

“I told you I wasn’t going to go easy! I’m not going to lose just so you can show off!” Stars, she was angry. “You know what, forget this.” Kali spun on her heels and stalked off towards the corner.

“Kali, wait!” Cliff jogged after her, catching up right before she reached it. “Babe look I-”

“Save it.” One look told Cliff he should probably back off for now.

“Alright, we’ll talk later then.” He replied weakly as she walked off. It was probably better to wait until they both had a chance to cool off anyway.


	27. Team Blues

Neither spoke that night and Kali woke up the next morning still in a bad mood, a little less pissed off than she had been yesterday but not quite ready to be the first to break the silence. Mara had been surprised to see Kali at home last night when she got done at the studio. She had, of course, taken Kali’s side even if she thought Kali was being a bit stubborn herself but that’s what friends were for.

Kali watched Mara leave for the studio sullenly and checked her Pokegear for the dozenth time that morning even though she knew there would be nothing new there. This time she was actually wrong and her heart raced a little as she hurriedly clicked on the new message icon only to have it sink again when she saw it was from Cole. Right. She had almost forgotten that they were meeting at the park to train today, she should probably get a move on before she was late. Dragging herself up from the couch she grabbed her pokeballs and bag and headed out the door.

As she got closer to the battle courts it wasn’t hard to spot Cole but she was surprised to see he wasn’t alone. Whoever he was talking to had their back to her but as soon as Cole spotted her he waved and they turned. Frowning Kali racked her brain to place the face and after a moment it dawned on her that Cole was on Team Mystic and that it was the blue team’s Leader, although their name was eluding her.

“Hey, sorry for the delay.” Kali greeted Cole as he trotted over, leaving the other woman behind. She fidgeted with her bag, very much aware that the blue Team Leader was watching them, as he brushed off her apology.

"No worries, glad you could make it.” Cole smiled warmly. “And I hope you don’t mind that Blanche is here.”

Right, Blanche. That was it. “Oh, no. Not at all. But um…” Kali couldn’t help glancing back at Blanche who was still observing them coolly. “What _is_ she doing here?” Damn that came out harsher than she had thought it would. Pausing for a moment she reminded herself that Cole had nothing to do with her sour mood and she shouldn’t take it out on him before continuing. “I mean, she’s your Team Leader, right?”

“Yes, and actually Blanche goes by they/them.”

“Right, sorry. Are they staying?” Kali switched pronouns like it was nothing but her question still stood. She didn’t think she was in a good enough mood to listen to a Team Leader badger her to join a team today.

“Yeah, if that’s okay? They were in town checking in on some of their trainers and since they didn’t have any other plans besides that when I mentioned I was training today they asked if they could come along and observe.”

“Ah, yeah sure.” She smiled thinly, hoping she wasn’t giving away her annoyance.

“Great.” Cole grinned and waved Blanche over to make introductions.

“Nice to meet you.” Kali tried her best to smile pleasantly as she extended her hand in greeting.

“Likewise.” Blanche shook the offered hand politely before clasping their own behind their back again. “So,” They glanced briefly at Cole before continuing. “Cole tells me you have not joined a Team.” It came out as more of a statement than a question and Kali fought the urge to roll her eyes. Here we go.

“That is correct.”

“Are you a new trainer?”

“No?”

“Then may I ask why you have not joined one?” Kali met Blanche’s cool gaze for a moment as she considered her answer. Was it just her or were Blanche’s questions coming off as more rude than curious?

“I...have my reasons.” She finally answered, crossing her fingers that that would be enough.

“Are you unaware of what joining a team means? It is certainly more beneficial than trying to make it on your own. You get access to better training, professional help from your Team Leader, special research assignments to further your knowledge of pokemon, not to mention bonuses-”

“Look, I know.” Kali cut Blanche off. She could feel her own patience running thin and honestly this was doing the exact opposite of convincing her to join a team. As much as she hated to admit it right now she did have to give Cliff credit for never pushing her into or guilting her over not joining Team Rocket. “And I get it but the decision is mine to make and I have chosen not to.”

“It seems like a senseless decision when a team has so much to offer.”

Kali bit the inside of her cheek hard as she inhaled deeply through her nose, ignoring Blanche’s remark and instead she turned to Cole. He had always been nothing but nice to her so she was going to try and remain civil for his sake. “Look, we came here to do some sparring? Do you want to start?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Cole smiled awkwardly, the sudden tension in the air was not the atmosphere he had expected when he had told Blanche they could come. “I think my Zweilous has been really getting better with it’s footwork, mind if we keep going with that?”

“Sure, let’s go.” Continuing to ignore Blanche Kali brushed past the two of them and onto the battle court, setting up opposite them while waiting for Cole to be ready. What started off as a bad day just seemed to be getting worse. Team Leader or not that Blanche had no right to imply Kali was some dumb, inexperienced trainer.

As per usual when Cole released his Zweilous the two heads of the creature began fighting each other and it took another couple minutes for them to calm down which just gave Kali more time to brood as she glared at them from across the court.

“Sorry about that, ready when you are!”

Kali nodded in reply. She’d show them just how good of a trainer she was, she thought as she instructed her Jolteon, Thalia, to attack like they usually did when speed training with Cole’s Zweilous. Or she would if Blanche didn’t stop them every few minutes to confer with Cole. What could they possibly be telling him this many times for just some simple footwork training? Crossing her arms over her chest Kali was glad they weren’t looking her way as she rolled her eyes and sighed loudly, she could feel her already stretched patience getting thinner as they stopped yet again. Maybe she should suggest calling it quits for today.

A few streets away Cliff was doing some brooding of his own. As he walked off from checking in on one of his posted Grunts he pulled out his Pokegear and checked the messages again. Still nothing, or rather nothing he was hoping to get anyway. Alright, so maybe he had screwed up a bit yesterday. But if she wasn’t going to talk to him how could he make it up to her?

He had been hoping Kali would have reached out by now and had resisted the urge to call her first; wanting to let her be until she was ready to talk but that didn’t look like it was happening anytime soon. Maybe he should stop by the studio? If he remembered correctly he wasn’t too far from it. Pulling up PokeMaps he began typing in the name of the studio but the large green field on the screen indicating a park caught his attention. Hyacinth Park. That’s right, Kali had mentioned training there with that Cole guy on Tuesdays, maybe she would be there now? Cliff checked the directions to it before heading down the street. This was perfect. He could talk to Kali and check out what was up with this Cole guy at the same time.

It didn’t take him long to get there or to find the pokemon battle courts at the far end, shrugging off the hushed whispers and worried glances he was getting as he stalked past groups of park goers in his Team Rocket uniform. Nothing he wasn’t used to by now. Kali’s red hair was easy to spot and he stopped short of the courts to observe for a moment. The guy she was talking to must be Cole. He reminded Cliff a bit of the Team Instinct Leader, Spark, with his blonde hair and lanky build just without all the leather and a bit nerdier looking. Seeing him now reignited the flare of jealousy Cliff had felt when Kali first mentioned Cole and if Spark’s reputation with the ladies had any ounce of credit, maybe Cliff did have something to worry about after all.

Cliff had been so wrapped up in getting a good look at Cole that he didn’t notice Blanche until Cole turned back to them. Disdain rose in the back of his throat like a bad taste. What the hell were they doing here and what was Kali doing talking to them? His mind began leaping to all sorts of wild conclusions from Kali lying about being on a Team to using him for inside information on Team Rocket but once she turned around the look on her face put him at ease. She was glaring at them exactly like she had glared at him yesterday and he found himself smiling. That’s my girl.

“Look, maybe we should call it a day?” Kali asked irritably as they took another pause from training.

“Yeah, sorry about this.” Cole winced as Blanche began walking towards them. “I thought it would be okay if they came.”

“Everything alright?” Blanche glanced evenly between the two.

“Yupp.” There was no hiding the strain in Kalysta’s voice but Blanche’s face remained neutral, giving no indication whether or not she had picked up on it.

“Cole has told me you use primarily Eevee’s evolutions and I must say your Jolteon is quite good. I believe if you were to reconsider joining-"

"Alright, I didn't come here to be berated and insulted. I'm sorry Cole but I think it's time for me to leave."

"I did not mean to cause offense…" Blanche began but stopped short as their eyes focused on something behind Kali. A moment later and Cole's did as well.

"Well if it isn't VMI's little know-it-all." Cliff's all too familiar voice sounded behind Kali before she had a chance to process the look on the Mystic Team Leader's face.

"How very mature of you, Cliff."

"Guess you still haven't grown a sense of humor in that big head of yours."

"And I guess you still haven't grown a brain in that thick skull of yours."

Kali was the first to get over the surprise and turned to glare incredulously at Cliff. “What are you doing here?” She practically hissed at him.

“Hey, dollface.” He grinned back, ignoring her tone completely.

“Do you...know this guy?” The look on Cole’s face was a mixture of confusion and shock as he glanced between her and Cliff.  


“You must be Cole.” Much to Kali’s exasperation Cliff wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulder as he looked smugly down at the other man. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“You have?” A slow realization was dawning on Cole as Blanche stood by in silence, for the first time in a long time they were at a loss for words.

“Well, this has been great. Sorry to cut it short but I think I’ll... _we’ll_...be going now. I’ll catch up with you later, Cole.” Kali grabbed Cliff firmly by the arm and pulled him with her off the courts leaving the other two behind in bewilderment.


End file.
